


Behind Enemy Lines

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Lawyers, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: “Do you know who we’re up against yet, on the defence?” She questioned, setting her briefcase down and taking out the folders she would need.“Someone from out of town,” Will shrugged. “McVeigh or something like that.”“As in Timothy?” She questioned with a smirk.AU





	1. Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever AU. It has the potential to be a multi-chapter but I’m not sure if it will be yet.  
> As always, it’s unbeta’d and I own nothing!  
> Hope you all enjoy and review!

**My first ever AU. It has the potential to be a multi-chapter but I’m not sure if it will be yet.**

**As always, it’s unbeta’d and I own nothing!**

**Hope you all enjoy and review!**

~0~0~0~

“Is this seat taken?” Diane was startled out of her thoughts by a gruff voice.

“I’m sorry?”

“I asked if this seat was taken?” Diane forced a courteous smile in the direction of the middle-aged man.

“Uh, no.” She responded. “Go ahead.” Turning back to her drink she took a large gulp, the amber liquid burning its way down her throat. It had been one hell of a week, her current trial involved the murder and rape of a 16 year old girl and it was turning into one of the most difficult cases she’d ever faced.

Originally when she’d offered to help the DA, she’d thought it was a slam dunk, but faulty evidence, and incompetent police officers were hindering her chance at winning. So naturally she’d ended up here, at the bar a few blocks down from the courthouse, the night before the trial was set to begin. Exhaling loudly, she took another sip finishing off her drink.

“Can I buy you another?” Turning to her left, she raised her eyebrows at the man beside her. He wasn’t unattractive, had a full head of hair and very chocolatey brown eyes, and Lord knows it had been a long time since a man had brought her a drink; but something about his smile made her think twice.

“No thank you, I’m alright.” She declined politely, forcing another smile.

“Oh come on, let me buy you a drink.” The man insisted, his hand moving to her knee and squeezing it slightly. Diane’s eyes widened at his audacity. Her own hand slipped over his, digging her nails into his flesh; prying his fingers from her thigh.

“No.” She replied simply, no longer smiling. The man removed his hand chuckling menacingly. His sleazy smile widening as he leant toward her.

“Come on Honey, you’re all alone, let me get you a drink and keep you company.” Diane’s heart began to thud against her chest, not liking the tone his voice was taking. Suddenly she was incredibly aware of how much larger he was than her.

“I’m uh, meeting someone.” She said with very little conviction, her voice wobbling slightly. Had it been any other day, any other week she would have had no trouble shutting down his unwanted affections, her voice wouldn’t have wavered and a death-glare would have scared him off already. But after a 13hour day, staring at photos of a girl not much younger than her goddaughter; mangled and bruised, she wasn’t quite herself. Will had been right when he’d said the case was getting to her.

“You don’t sound so sure about that.” The man’s eyes darkened as he picked up on her hesitation, his smile almost predatory.

“I-uh,” Diane began, only to be cut off as she felt the warmth of a hand on her back. Jumping slightly she turned to her right gazing up at another man.

“Sorry I’m late, sweetheart,” The new man began in a drawl. “Traffic was murder.” Diane gaped at the man, shocked but also thankful for the security he provided.

“No problem,” She responded sickly sweet. Turning to the original man, she feigned one more smile. “Thanks for the company.” She threw at him sarcastically, hopping off her barstool and grasping the hand of the other man. “Shall we?” she nodded to the second man, letting him walk her toward a booth in the corner of the bar; leaving the sleazy predator grumbling bitterly in his seat.

Slipping into the booth she let go of her companion’s hand, smiling kindly as he moved to sit across from her.

“Thank you for that,” She said softly, her smile widening as his own lips curved up under his moustache. Her heart fluttered slightly, finding his grin awfully charming.

“No problem,” He mimicked her words from before. “Thought you may have needed an out.”

“I did,” She acknowledged. Thrusting her hand across the table toward him, she flashed him a genuine grin. “Diane,” She introduced herself.

“Kurt,’ He replied in kind, taking her hand in his and shaking it slightly. His hand was large in contrast to hers, his fingers strong and rough to her elegant and soft. Diane shivered at the warmth of his skin, her whole body seeming to ignite at his touch.

“Hello Kurt,” Diane said still holding his hand.

“Hi,’ He mumbled back and Diane dropped her head forward in a laugh. Kurt nodded with another charming smile. Releasing her hand and he signalled the waitress over to them.

 “Can I buy you a drink, Diane?” He questioned in buttery-soft, southern drawl. Biting her bottom lip, Diane considered his offer. It was the same question the man at the bar had asked, and yet, for whatever reason Kurt’s offer felt so much more appealing.

“I’d like that.” She said flirtatiously after a moment, her blue eyes locked on his green. Kurt grinned again; and Diane couldn’t help but do the same – he really did have a great smile. Breaking away from his gaze, she danced her eyes over the rest of him.

Kurt wore a plaid shirt with jeans, a green over coat; more outdoorsy than she’d ever be caught in, but somehow appropriate. His silver streaked hair was tousled and wild and Diane felt a strange urge to run her fingers through it. He looked to her like the perfect lumberjack or perhaps a cowboy. Yes, a cowboy, a cowboy was gorgeous eyes and a sexy smile.

“What can I get for you?” The waitress asked in a bored tone as she arrived, drawing both of their attention. Kurt tilted his head, gesturing for Diane to go first.

“Bourbon. Neat.” She said once again locking eyes with Kurt. There was something about him that just entranced her.

“Same here.” He agreed, his eyes were also on her; first distracted by her blue irises and then her lips, his gaze intense and wanton; as if he wanted to devour them. The pair sat in silence while the barmaid fetched their drinks, carelessly setting them down, before hurrying off to another customer. Reaching for his drink, Kurt took a deep sip, his green eyes smirking at her over the rim of the glass.

“So,” Diane began as she brought her own glass to her lips. “Is this a common thing? Saving women at bars?” She asked her tone flirty and light.

“Yep,” He replied casually, and she found herself laughing again.

“How very gallant.” She observed as she took another sip of the burning liquid, desperate to hear his low drawl again.

“I try.” He joked and Diane shook her head with a grin. Why was she smiling so much? How was he doing this to her. Her stomach was doing flip-flops, her heart racing every time his eyes met hers. “So, what do you do Diane?”

“I’m a lawyer,” She provided proudly.

“Oh lord,” He grumbled, bringing his drink to his mouth again.

“Hey!” She exclaimed. “We’re not all bad.” She defended, tucking a stray blonde curl behind her ear and blushing slightly. She suddenly felt like school girl, what the hell was wrong with her?

“Suppose,” He shrugged and Diane gaped at him.

“Okay then,” She retorted pointedly, sipping down her bourbon. “What do you do? When you’re not rescuing damsels in distress that is?”

“You don’t strike me as a damsel.” He said instead of answering her question.  His voice low and flirtatious. Diane’s eyes thinned, she knew he was coming onto her, of course she did, but somehow instead of coming off a sleazy, she found it to be oddly alluring.

“Not usually,” Diane admitted after a long beat, sipping at her drink, she made a point of touching her tongue to her bottom lip, wiping it clean of any alcohol. Kurt’s green eyes darkened slightly as he watched the movement, his enjoyment apparent. “You caught me on a bad day.”

“Long day at the office? Extorting money out of innocent people?” Diane gasped in mock outrage but soon rolled her eyes, he was baiting her. She could tell.

“Something like that.” She responded leaning her arms on the table and shifting her body closer to his. Kurt did the same, resting his elbows on the table and smiling slyly at her. Diane’s heart fluttered again, it wasn’t like her to be so effected by a man, she didn’t blush and flirt with random men, had never felt such a connection with a stranger.

“You wanna talk about it?” He offered and Diane frowned slightly, worrying her bottom lip. She suddenly had the strangest urge, her heart beating rapidly and her eyes darkening. Later she’d blame the alcohol, and the fact that it had been months since she’d felt the touch of a man. She’d blame him for being so stoic and mysterious and for playing the hero to her damsel. Later, she’d blame anything that would fit for her next few words.

“No,” She said softly. “I don’t want to talk,” She continued, her voice low and meaning clear. She wasn’t sure when exactly she’d lost her mind but there was something about this man that was almost magnetic. She couldn’t help herself, it was electric, their chemistry undeniable. Kurt’s eyes widened and he cocked his head to the side; unsure of what to make of her.

“I’m staying at the Western, just down the street,” He supplied after a long while, his eyes locked on hers.

Diane blushed, flashing him another smile. Bringing her glass to her lips she finished the remaining liquid in a large gulp. She knew what he was offering, after all she’d initiated this turn of events, but still a part of her had worried she was alone in this compelling attraction.

Slowly, she slipped out of the booth and with more confidence than she had, she moved toward him. Bending at the waist; she threaded her hand into his hair and pressed her lips to his roughly.

She whimpered slightly as he returned her kiss, forgoing her sanity and sliding her eyes shut as she let him deepen it. She opened her mouth slightly, letting him slip his tongue in to tangle with hers. Her free hand shifted to angle his chin toward her, groaning and drawing every last ounce of breath from him before pulling back again.

“Let’s go,” She whispered, her fingers still curled around his jaw and lips only inches from his. Kurt blinked at her, his dark eyes meeting hers; confused and yet telling her everything she needed to know. He’d felt it too.

Fumbling for his wallet, he thrust a few bills onto the table as she turned and walked away. Kurt followed a safe distance behind her, greedily admiring her long legs and the way her hips swayed.

The walk to the hotel didn’t take long and he caught up to her in the lobby as they waited for the lift. Neither bothered to look at the other, but the energy between them hung thick in the air. Diane clutched her purse tightly in her hand, her mind racing. What the hell was she doing? She didn’t know this man, he could be a serial killer, he could be anyone! And yes, it had been a while, and yes this was her favourite way to blow off steam after a hard week, but her trial started tomorrow and he was a stranger! What the hell was she thinking?

The ping of the elevator startled her from her reverie and she calmly stepped on. Kurt flicked the button for the fifth floor and the pair waited for the doors to close. They stood side by side, close enough that his fingers brushed hers unconsciously, sending shivers through her entire body.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked entangling his fingers with hers and shifting her to look into her eyes.

“I am.” She replied with a confidence she didn’t truly feel. Her mind letting her heart decide for a change. She wanted this. Kurt nodded clearly appeased that they were on the same page. After a few floors, he squeezed her hand and pulled her out the elevator and to his room. Diane’s heart thundered in her chest, feeling almost dizzy as he released her tingling hand to open the hotel door.

Finally on the third attempt with the key card the door swung open and Kurt entered the room, letting her follow behind him.

She spun on her heels as the door clicked shut, her smile less than innocent, as her eyes raked over him. Dropping her purse to the floor she bit her lip, and moved backward, pressing her back into the door.

Kurt advanced cautiously, his hands encircling her slim waist pulling her into him, giving her every opportunity to put an end to this. Diane licked her lips, reading the hesitation in his eyes, grateful that he understood as well as she how crazy this was.

For a long moment pair simply stared at each other, the tension built; puffs of air mixing together as they leaned closer, their lips almost touching.

Diane’s eyes slide shut, and she gasped his name. The breathy word all the invitation he needed. Kurt quickly closed the distance between them, kissing her roughly; his tongue tangling with hers as they both fought for dominance.

“Oh God,” She moaned as he moved his lips down her throat, his hands already at her thighs sneaking her red dress upward. Diane reciprocated by moving her hands to his coat, desperately tugging it off his shoulders. Kurt shook the coat to the floor, allowing her hands to move back to his head as she brought his mouth to hers for another breathless kiss.

Diane groaned; shivering at his burning touch on her thighs and the tangling of his tongue with hers. It was all teeth and tongues and so very wrong. Lord, but this man knew how to kiss.

Kurt’s hands continued on their journey, easing her skirt up higher and higher until he brushed against the silk of her panties. Diane pulled him hard against her, her moan into his mouth only encouraging the course of his hands.

As Kurt slipped his fingers beneath the flimsy fabric, Diane ripped her mouth from his with a loud groan.

“Yes!” She cried biting her bottom lip and thrusting into his hand as he touched her.

Kurt grinned, moving away slightly to watch her expression of pure lust. Slipping two fingers inside her slick heat, he spoke again.

“You like that?” He smirked and Diane merely gasped, tilting her hips toward his hand. His thumb pressed hard against her clit and Diane let out a loud groan, her body jerking toward him.

“Please, more!” She whimpered and he complied pushing deeper into her, his teeth tugging gently on her earlobe. His fingers toyed with her, dextrously bringing her closer and closer to the edge. His mouth dragged across her throat leaving biting kisses along her skin. With a few more practiced strokes, he found a rhythm that made her whimper and set about ravishing her, lifting his head so he could watch her.

“You’re stunning,” He said after a few more thrusts of his fingers and that was her undoing. Her body shivered and shuddered with her sudden release and he held her tightly between the door and himself as her knees buckled.

Blinking her eyes open after a long moment, Diane breathed heavily.

“Wow.” She whispered, locking eyes with him.

“Yeah?” He asked cockily as he slid his hand from within her, and brought it to his mouth, licking his fingers clean. Diane watched him breathlessly, her blue eyes never leaving his.

“Yeah,” She finally agreed, smirking.

“You do this often?” He asked kissing her softly, his hands framing her face as he pressed his body into her, his erection hard against her stomach.

“Never, I-” Diane replied honestly, pausing mid-way through her sentence and shaking her head slightly. “Fuck me.” She whispered suddenly, surprising both Kurt and herself with the demand.

Biting her bottom lip, she slowly moved to unbutton his shirt. Her breath was hot against his and her body humming with pleasure. Diane was no stranger to casual sex, but this was something completely different, she hardly knew this man, and yet she felt as if she’d known him her whole life.

“Jesus,” Kurt mumbled against her throat, scrapping his teeth across flushed skin.

“Ahh,” She moaned, her hips thrusting toward his erection as he pressed her harder into the door. Her hands found his back, digging her long nails into his plaid shirt and dragging them across his covered skin. Kurt groaned at the pain, biting down on her collarbone and loving the way her body reacted to his. Slipping two fingers back into the silk of her panties he tugged hard, tearing the material and earning him a loud gasp from Diane.

Kurt’s mouth found hers again, silencing any protest as the ripped material fell to the floor. Digging her nails into him again she dragged them round to his chest, moving down to unbuckle his jeans in a hurry.

Pulling back from her mouth Kurt smirked.

“Eager?” He asked smugly and Diane glared at him, her hand slipping into his pants to grasp him tightly. Kurt grunted, thrusting toward the contact of her hand.

“You certainly are,” She fired back with a smirk of her own. Kurt let out a low chuckle and suddenly moved his fingers back to her core, making her whimper again.

He grinned as he kissed his way up her neck once more, his free hand cupping a breast over the material of her dress; wanting desperately to touch her bare skin. Their lips met again in another fierce kiss and Diane shivered in anticipation, her body almost begging him to full her. Pulling away to look at her, Kurt scrambled to shove his jeans and boxers over his hips; pulling a condom out of his pocket and rolling it onto his hard shaft. Diane panted loudly, her body thrusting toward his with each breath. Kurt grinned, his fingers slyly dipping back into her wet heat and making her cry out. He moved press a soft kiss beneath her ear before mumbling:

“You ready?”

Diane let out a loud groan as his fingers left her core, moving instead to her thigh; hiking it up against his hip. The sticky wetness his fingers left on her skin only turning her on more.

“Come on!” She growled, beyond the point of caring whether or not it sounded desperate. She wanted him, more than she could remember wanting anything before.

Kurt positioned himself at her entrance, not moving and locking eyes with her. Both were breathing heavily and watching the other for any sign of backing down. Smiling at her, Kurt pressed a quick kiss to her lips before moving back to watch as he slid into her.

Diane shuddered, her mouth forming a perfect “O” as Kurt began to thrust into her. His one hand held her leg to his hip while the other snuck down between them to rub at her clit.

“Fuck.’ Kurt grunted as she squeezed her inner muscles in response. Catching his eye, Diane smiled her heart beating furiously against her ribcage. He smiled back; that stupid, charming smile as he changed the pace and lifted her thigh higher on his hip.

“Close?” Diane asked, gasping at the feeling of him filling her and the motion of his fingers, still close after their foreplay.

“Yes.” He groaned, pressing his fingers harder and revelling in her shiver. “You?”

Diane could no longer answer as her body gave out, the motion of his fingers and deep thrusts finally pushing her over the edge, her words smothered into unidentifiable moans.

“Kurt!” She screamed far too loudly and Kurt groaned at the contractions of her inner muscles, the force of them sending hurtling into his own climax.

Resting his damp forehead against her shoulder, the pair gasped, both panting and coming down from their high.

“God,” Diane whispered after a few mintues, pressing soft kisses against his neck.

“Yeah.” He agreed, slowly lowering her leg and slipping out of her. Diane’s body shook with residual tremors and Kurt covered her mouth with his passionately. His tongue lazily tangled with hers as they took their time kissing each other. Pulling back slightly, Diane’s eyes remained closed as she bit her bottom lip; failing to conceal a smile.

Kurt grinned too, his hands helping her shift her dress back into place. Diane smiled up at him; her face flushed and body pleasantly aching.

“Thank you.” She said breathlessly and Kurt let out a low chuckle.

“Thank you?” He asked indignantly; a curious frown etched onto his features as he casted the used condom into a small bin beside them and dipped down to pull his jeans back up.

“Yes,” She said softly, bending to pick up her purse. “Thank you.” Wrapping her free hand around his neck she pulled him in for one last kiss. Her tongue tangling with his and making him groan loudly.

Her hand slipped down from his neck and rested against his chest, pushing him back; ending the romantic kiss as quickly as she’d started it. Turning slowly, she opened the door, looking back at him over her shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked in confusion. "Are you seriously leaving?" He looked shocked, his mouth hanging open as she pulled the door open wider.

“Nice meeting you, Kurt.” She smiled, taking in his dishevelled appearance. Kurt huffed out a laugh, shaking his head as cast him one last look and closed the door behind her.

~0~0~0~

“Morning!” Diane greeted catching up with Will as he made his way into the courthouse.

“Hi,” Will said suspiciously. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“What? Nothing,” She defended, making her way through the doors toward the courtroom.

“You look different.” Will continued frowning at her. “Did you change your hair?” He questioned.

“No,”

“Something’s different,” He mused suspiciously.

”I’m just ready to take the defence down” She said confidently.

“Hmm,” He hummed still wary. “Okay,” Will said after a long beat. Smiling he held the door open for her. “Let’s do this.” He said.

Diane smiled back, stepping into the courtroom with a determined stride, heading toward the table, she nodded sympathetically toward the parents of the young girl.

“Do you know who we’re up against yet, on the defence?” She questioned, setting her briefcase down and taking out the folders she would need.

“Someone from out of town,” Will shrugged. “McVeigh or something like that.”

“As in Timothy?” She questioned with a smirk.

“No,” A voice from behind her replied and she spun on her heel; her eyes widening and jaw dropping. “Kurt McVeigh, pleased to meet you.” He said with a wide grin holding out his hand to a flabbergasted Diane.

 


	2. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second instalment of my new fic, I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's so nice to hear my work is appreciated. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

~0~0~0~

“Kurt McVeigh, pleased to meet you.”

Diane stood frozen, gawking stupidly at the man before her. Her blue eyes were wide and her heart thundered rapidly against her ribcage.

“Will Gardner,” Will greeted with a frown in Diane’s direction, side stepping his dumbfounded partner to shake the other man’s hand. Throwing another glance at Diane, Will decided to introduce her too. “And this is my partner, Diane Lockhart.”

“Diane,” Kurt said, extending his hand again with a smirk. Diane continued to glare, her hands remaining at her sides and horror evident on her features. Had she imagined it? Or did his tone sound vaguely seductive. With a little shove from Will, Diane was pulled from her reverie.  Slowly she placed her hand in Kurt’s; glaringly aware that the last time they’d touched, she’d been pressed against his hotel door.

“Hello,” She mumbled meekly, as she forced a half smile; her mind still racing. Kurt simply grinned at her, his demeanour smug and incredibly infuriating. Diane shook his hand for an uncomfortably long time, and then awkwardly dropped it; still wildly confused as to what was happening. Once again, Will glared at her odd behaviour and intervened.

“Well,” He began, his brown eyes darting between his partner and their opposition. “I would say good luck, but I’d be lying.” He joked trying to ease the strange tension that was suddenly stifling all three of them.

Kurt broke eye contact with Diane and looked back at her partner.

“Yes, well,” Kurt began his eyes darting back to Diane’s quickly before racing back to Will again. “We won’t be needing luck, my client is innocent.” Diane let out a puff of a laugh at that, finally seeming to gain control over her body again.

“Sure he is,” She smirked sarcastically.

Any retort Kurt may have had was cut short as the bailiff called for them to take their places and the Judge waltzed in. The lawyers rose from their seats and Diane snuck one last look over at Kurt. Catching her glance, Kurt winked and turned back to face the Judge. Diane frowned, her mouth hanging open slightly.

“Please be seated.” Charles Abernathy smiled, his usual, jolly, liberal self and Will leant over to whisper to Diane.

“What the hell was that?”

“What?” She queried just as quietly, turning to face her friend.

“Before, with McVeigh?” He frowned, confused at her.

“Oh, uh, nothing.” She fumbled, casting her gaze away from his penetrating glare. Will glowered not buying her answer for a second.

“Diane!”  He hissed, suddenly very worried about his partner.

“If the prosecution is quite finished, I believe we have a trial to begin?” The Judge interrupted any reply Diane may have provided and both lawyers looked up chastised for their chatter.

“Yes, your Honour.”  Diane said. “Our apologies.”

“Apology accepted, Miss Lockhart.” Abernathy smiled widely and both Will and Diane forced a grin back. “Now, shall we get on with opening statements?”

~0~0~0~

The second the Judge called for a recess, Diane flew out the courtroom; Will stumbling behind her, trying to keep up.

“Diane!” He yelled jogging after her, pushing through clusters of people trying to keep track of his partner. “Diane!” He called again, finally catching up to her and gripping her upper arm, steering her into an empty corner. “What the hell?!” He questioned angrily. Diane looked away watching as busy people littered across the hallway. “Diane?” He repeated.

Finally, after a long moment of staring into nothingness, she turned back to meet Will’s concerned eyes.

“I’m sorry,” She said washing her hand over her face and threading her fingers through her hair. Letting out a deep sigh she shook her head in shame.

“What was that before?” Will pressed, not sure whether he should be angry or worried at her strange disposition.

“I-,” She began, biting her bottom lip. “I just, I’m sorry I was off my game.” She admitted in a huff once again pushing her fingers through her blonde curls, annoyance evident on her face.

“Damn right you were,” Will admonished and Diane hung her head in shame. “You were distracted and cold and not to mention outright rude to the opposing council!” he continued, scanning her face furiously.

“I know, I-“ She began only for Will to cut her off.

“You said it yourself, this case is too important not to take seriously.” He berated.

“I know.” Diane nodded. “I know.” Her dejected sigh, made Will drop his shoulders slightly, staring at her now with more concern than anger.

“I understand that this is a lot,” Will started kindly. “And we all have off days but you’ve gotta let me help you. You have to let me know if it’s becoming too much!” Diane smiled weakly at him.

“I know, Will.” Diane began. “I’m sorry,” Letting out a huge sigh, Will pulled her into a quick hug and she let him hold her, grateful for his friendship and the comfort. Pulling back he pressed his lips together glumly.

“Opening arguments are shot now, so we’re going to have to fight extra hard. The defence is going to blockade us from every angle, but we’ve still got a strong case and we owe it to Claire and her family to give it everything we’ve got.” Will said decidedly.

“We do, you’re right.” Diane agreed with a sigh.

“Wow,” Will replied breaking the seriousness of the conversation with a trademark Will Gardner, grin. Diane raised an eyebrow.

“What?” She asked suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Will continued to smile smugly. “I’ve just never heard you say those two words before. Feels kinda nice!”

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it!” She sassed back, scowling at him. Will merely threw his head back in a laughter so contagious she couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto her lips.

“Let’s get back to the office,” He offered. “We’ve got two hours to regroup and I think we could both use a drink.”

Diane smiled at her partner. He could be a real jackass, he was cocky, reckless and far too hot-headed, but he did have his moments. Three years ago when their firms had merged, if you’d told her the young litigator from Baltimore would become her best friend, she would have laughed you out of the room. And yet here she was; three years older, three years wiser and relying on that cocky, playboy she swore she’d never even like.

“Sounds good,” She agreed. “I’m just going to run to the bathroom and I’ll meet you at the car.”

Will nodded pleased, and with a quick “okay”, he moved toward the elevator. Diane snaked through the groups of people milling in the hallway, making her way to the ladies. Blowing out a large breath of air, she berated herself internally for letting the opposition get to her. Okay, admittedly there was the small factor that she’d slept with the opposition and then left him rather quickly; never expecting to see him again, but still she was better than this. She was a goddamn professional; she was an intellectual, a strong woman who could put aside some incredibly hot sex! She was –

“Diane?” – completely and utterly screwed.

Turning toward the hand on her shoulder she didn’t need to see its owner to know who it belonged to. Steeling herself with a harsh glare, she spun on her heel, gripping her briefcase tightly.

“Mr. McVeigh.” She responded and Kurt shot her a confused look, a smirk hanging off his lips.

“There’s no need for formalities…” He said in that same drawl she’d found oh-so attractive last night.

“I think there is.” She spat back, suddenly overcome with rage. How dare he? How dare he sleep with her all the while knowing he’d be facing her in court the next day!

“Diane,” He began his eyes large and kind.

“How could you?” She fired at him quickly, her voice wobbling with an ounce of hurt. “What kind of sick ploy –“

“It wasn’t!” He cut her off quickly, reaching out to touch her wrist only to have her recoil.

“What was the plan? Throw the opposition off by coaxing her into bed?” She spat out hotly, her blue eyes fiery with rage.

“Hey! You’re the one that did the coaxing!” He came back, his face hardening.

“After you approached me!” She whispered in a hiss, suddenly extremely aware of the many people filling the hallway.

“I was just trying to help-“

“And then,” She continued cutting him off. “Then you let me make a fool of myself, all the while knowing exactly who I was!”

“I did no such thing!” He spat back in the same hushed tone. “I knew your name and your profession, how the hell was supposed to guess we had a case against each other?!” Kurt’s brow furrowed his face stoic and fierce. God, he was gorgeous, she thought annoyingly.

“You really expect me to believe you didn’t know?” She asked smugly, desperately trying to contain the urge to pull him to her and get lost in his kiss, just like last night.

“I didn’t know!” He shout-whispered; his were eyes bulging and imploring her to believe him.

“I find that hard to believe.” She sassed back, her eyes thinning; studying him intently.

“Well, it’s true.” He replied simply.

“And before, when you introduced yourself, you’re telling me you weren’t trying to throw me off my game?” She asked darkly.

Kurt smirked, letting out a huff of a laugh.

“No, although with the way you were stuttering and gaping, I guess I managed to do just that!” Kurt replied cockily, leaning into her, his eyes expressing his meaning very clearly. Diane frowned angrily.

“You weren’t that good.” She launched back at him.

“That’s not how you felt last night!” He smiled back smugly and Diane gasped at his nerve. 

“Argh!” She huffed in indignation. “You’re intolerable!” She hissed through her teeth. Kurt merely grinned.

“You like it.” He replied, stepping closer to her and glancing around to make sure there was nobody watching as he pushed her into the wall.

“I do not!” She admonished, her breathing suddenly laboured at his closeness. She could smell his cologne, and feel the heat of his body on hers. God, she felt dizzy, this was so unbelievably wrong.

“Yeah,” Kurt murmured pressing his lips just beneath her ear and whispering; “You do.” Diane gulped her eyes sliding shut against her will. Her skin was tingling where his mouth touched her. “Wanna find me intolerable again?” He proposed. “Say, tonight at 9?” Diane groaned slightly as he pressed another slick kiss to her throat; his tongue darting out quickly to taste her skin. How was he doing this to her?

Swallowing hard, Diane flickered her eyes open, pressed her hand against his chest, much as she’d done the previous night, and shoved him away roughly. Standing up straight, she pulled herself together and glared at the man before her.

“Don’t talk to me again.” She growled lowly, turning to leave.

Kurt chuckled watching her disappear into the crowd with a grin on his face.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” He shouted after her, only to see her raise her hand into the air and flip him off as she continued to walk away, not once looking back. Kurt laughed, shaking his head. This trial was going to be so much fun.

 


	3. Careless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks, the third instalment! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it really keeps me going!
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, enjoy...

~0~0~0~

“Do you think he’s going to follow through with that strategy?” Diane asked between bites of her steak. The pair sat at a secluded table in one of Chicago’s most acclaimed restaurants, discussing the logistics of their case.

“Hmm,” Will replied, wiping his mouth slightly before continuing. “It’s his best option, discredit the police, get it thrown out on a technicality. It’s the easiest way; it’s how I would do it.” Diane nodded taking a slip of her wine, contemplating the possible course their opponent may take.

“I know, me too,” She continued wearily. “But something tells me he’s not going to go for the easy route.” Will agreed taking another bite of his dinner and washing it down with some beer.

“You think he wants to prove innocence?” Will asked doubtfully after a long moment.

“I think he does, today in opening arguments he didn’t speak like any lawyer I’ve ever met. It’s like he honestly believes his client is innocent, hell, he even had me believing Gordon was innocent at one point!”  

“Yeah, he has the jury at the moment.” Will said glumly and Diane hung her head slightly.

“Sorry about that.” She shrugged, ashamed of her behaviour. She’d not only let Will down today, but she’d also let down her firm and her client. She’d been off her game; _he_ had thrown her off her game and all because she decided to throw caution to the wind and sleep with a stranger.  

“I know,” Will acknowledged kindly, pushing his empty plate away from him and resting his elbows on the table. “You wanna talk about it?” He offered and Diane frowned.

“Talk about what?”

“Talk about why he rattled you so much?” Will raised an eyebrow smirking. He knew his partner too well.

“He didn’t-“She began only to be cut off by Will shaking his head meaningfully, his eyes merry with the enjoyment of knowing she was lying. Diane said no more, her eyes drifting around the busy restaurant, avoiding his gaze.

“I know it was him.” Will began smugly. “You were absolutely focused until he walked in.”

“I didn’t, I-“She started only for Will to interrupt again.

“And please don’t tell me it’s because you’re attracted to him!” He joked with a laugh, gulping down the remains of his beer and expecting her prompt outrage at his comment. After a few sniggers, Will looked up at her; suddenly sober. “No,” He whispered in disbelief. “You’re attracted him?”

“No!” Diane admonished, and Will merely raised an eyebrow. “Okay, yes, a little bit” She admitted softly, running her hand through her hair. “What is wrong with me?”

“You did see what he was wearing right?” Will frowned.

“Yes?” Diane responded curiously, her eyes thinned.

“And you’re sure you’re attracted to him?” He confirmed seriously, a sly smirk tugging at his lips.

“Give me some credit Will!  I’m not so shallow that I could be swayed by something as trivial as clothing!” She replied in outrage. How dare he think so little of her? Yes, Kurt’s clothes were an abomination, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t like what was underneath. In fact, it could be said that she’d liked what was underneath a great deal.

“You once didn’t talk to me for a whole day because I wore an orange shirt!” He exclaimed.

“That shirt was hideous.” She snapped back. “And you know better!”

“Hey, my sister gave me that shirt!”

“As a punishment?” Diane retorted deadpan.

“You’re awful!” Will glared and Diane merely laughed sipping on her wine smugly. “And I can’t believe you can look passed McVeigh’s wardrobe and yet the slightest hint of orange-“

“Oh come on, Will!” She said smiling. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“It was a plaid suit!” Will’s outrage grew as he gesticulated wildly. “In what universe, is that better than my shirt?”

“I think you’re too focused on this shirt.” Diane replied with feigned concern, loving that she was able to get him so riled up.

“You’re essentially saying you prefer McVeigh’s clothes to mine!” He whined and Diane threw her head back with a throaty laugh.

“Oh, William, did you ever consider that it’s what’s underneath the clothes that I prefer?” She queried smugly. Will took a moment to consider her words before scrunching his face in disgust.

“Ah!” He groaned causing Diane to laugh again. “I didn’t want to know that!” Diane merely shrugged moving back to let the waitress remove both of their plates.

“Can I show you the dessert menu?” The perky redhead asked and Will locked eyes with Diane; silently suggesting their usual.

“The cheesecake,” Diane spoke and the girl smiled.

“Just the one?” The girl asked sweetly, her big, puppy eyes locked on Will; openly flirting with him.

“Just the one,” Will smiled politely and Diane stifled a chuckle. The young woman nodded enthusiastically, bouncing off to get their dessert.

“Wow.” Diane shook her head, finishing off her wine with a smirk.

“What?” Will frowned.

“Just watching that infamous Will Gardner charm…” Diane grinned, biting her bottom lip.

“Stop it. “ Will demanded seriously, rolling his eyes. “She’s young enough to be my daughter!” He proclaimed.

“That never stopped you before…” Diane shot back mockingly.

“Okay, that’s it; I’m not sharing the cheesecake with you.”

Diane smiled, pressing her lips tightly together sweetly, staring down her partner until he caved and let out a chuckle of his own.

“You’re awful!” He admonished again, still smiling.

“I know.” The pair sat in silence for a few moments just smiling. It was a testament to how long they’d known each other that the silence was as comfortable as if they were talking.

The vibrant waitress bounced back, carrying the cheesecake and placing it down in front of Will.

“Let me know if you need _anything_ else!” She said meaningfully, staring openly at Diane’s partner.

“We will,” Diane cut in, making the young girl jump slightly as if she’d forgotten another person was sitting at the table. Diane merely smirked.

“Right, of course,” The girl moved away and Will locked eyes with Diane, raising his eyebrows at the girl’s behaviour.

Diane laughed it off, picking up a spoon; she reached over tentatively to steal some of the cheesecake. Will made a big show of huffing and pretending to be annoyed before pushing the plate into the centre of the table. Diane smiled kindly in thanks, scooping a spoonful up and moaning at the taste.

“I always forget how good this is!” She exclaimed going back for another bite.

“Mmhm,” Will mumbled through a mouthful of his own. “’s delicious.” He agreed. The friends sat quietly devouring the dessert, sporadically discussing assorted topics, but mainly just enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t often they worked a case together, and with their heavy schedules, it was hard to coordinate a late night drink, let alone enjoy a dinner out as friends, so when they did get the chance they made an effort to enjoy it.

“So,” Will began as Diane swallowed the last of the cheesecake. “This McVeigh thing…” He trailed off more seriously.

“It won’t be a problem.” Diane responded confidently.

“It was today,” His tone was kind but also slightly critical and Diane sighed inwardly. She knew she’d messed up, they were currently at a disadvantage because during opening arguments she’d been too distracted by the memory of Kurt’s hands on her naked body, to form a coherent sentence. She’d not been at her best and their case would suffer for it.

“It won’t happen again.” She replied.

“What are you not telling me?” Will frowned, still slightly suspicious. Diane Lockhart was never off her game, he once witnessed her argue with full blown pneumonia, it wasn’t like her to be so easily distracted.

“Nothing Will.” She said convincingly and Will’s worried face relaxed slightly. “I was just thrown off today. It’s not going to happen again.” She implored.

“Okay,’ He smiled genuinely. “I trust you. Just promise me one thing?”

“Anything!” She nodded eagerly.

“Promise me you won’t start sleeping with him? Because I’ve been there Diane, and trust me, you do not want to have that looming over the trial too.” Diane smirked, almost laughing at the irony of Will having this conversation with her. Normally she was the sane one, and he was running around like an oversexed teenager with his pants around his ankles.

“I promise I won’t _start_ sleeping with him.” Diane agreed stressing the word. Technically she wasn’t lying, she’d stated she wouldn’t start sleeping with him, which was true because she’d already started it and therefore couldn’t start again. Or, at least that’s what the lawyer inside of her brain was trying to convince her.

“Okay,” Will beamed. “What do you say we go a little crazy and order another slice?” Diane grinned nodding, knowing that the serious part of the evening was now officially over.

“Well, since the boss is paying for it…” She trailed off and Will laughed loudly, signalling over his young admirer to get them more dessert.

~0~0~0~

The knock on Kurt’s door was loud and hurried, the banging pulling him roughly from slumber. Looking over at the clock, he frowned. 12.42am flashed offensively against the darkness.

Stumbling from his bed he moved to open the door, ready to grumble at whoever dared disturb him.

Pulling the door open, he was suddenly pushed viciously back into the hotel room, struggling as he slid his arms around the woman currently kissing him. Kurt was dumbfounded; earlier today his assertiveness with her had surprised even him. He was normally much more reserved, quiet, one might even call him timid, but there was something about this woman that made him stupidly confident. When he’d pressed her to the wall in the Courthouse, he’d been cocky and honestly hadn’t expected her to really take him up on his offer and so when 9 o’clock came and went, he wasn’t the least bit surprised at her absence, but now, here she was; hours late and kissing him like her life depended on it.

Diane’s hands curled around his neck as she kicked the door shut behind them. Her lips desperate and wanting against his. God, this felt good. Pulling back from her suddenly, Kurt looked down at her eyes, shining in the dim room.

“Diane,” He said cautiously, his voice still husky from sleep.

“We don’t talk about this, ever. We don’t discuss details of the trial.”

“Okay,” he gulped, as her hands slid under his sleep shirt, pulling it over his head before moving to the zipper at the side of her skirt and slipping it off, her shoes already discarded.

“And don’t ever approach me about this at work!” She continued with her list as Kurt gripped her hips and began steering her toward the bed, his fingers fiddling with the buttons on her shirt; trying to pull it from her skin.

Kurt nodded in agreement, cast her silk blouse to the floor and gripped her by the waist. Picking her up, Kurt let her legs surround him as he kissed her quiet. The pair fell into the bed; both panting and scrambling to touch newly exposed skin.

“And Will can’t know.” Diane puffed into his throat as he slipped his hand under delicate lace. Her heart pounding rapidly against her chest, she knew this was wrong, but she couldn’t stop.

“You done?” He asked in a mumble, his mouth moving across her collar bone and down to her breasts. Diane gasped as his fingers slipped into her, making it harder and harder to think clearly. Lord, but this man drove her crazy. She’d spent 2 hours after her dinner with Will pacing her apartment debating whether or not she should go to his hotel, and then another 20 minutes standing in the lobby questioning herself further.

“Yes!” Diane cried and Kurt couldn’t be sure if she was agreeing or just begging him to continue the slow movements over her clit. Kurt scrapped his teeth across her throat, smiling as she gasped and her hips bucked into his hand uncontrollably, he’d barely touched her and she was oh-so-close.

Diane shoved his boxer shorts down, intending to make it equally difficult for him to think when suddenly it was all too much, his mouth on her burning flesh, his hand curling inside of her, his smell, his taste; him. Suddenly, she was overcome.

Her body trembled and shook with her orgasm and left her biting into Kurt’s shoulder with a loud moan. Kurt groaned at the pain, but kept his fingers moving, prolonging the pleasure until she finally shied away from his touch; too sensitive.

“Kurt,” She whispered as she looked up at him from the bed. His arms framed her sides and she stared up at the satisfied smirk on his lips. Kurt leant forward pressing a kiss to her lips that she deepened almost immediately; the fiery chemistry between them once again exploding in the clashing of teeth and tongues.

They kissed until he’d stolen the breath right from her and was forced to pull back. Diane gasped for air, her eyes not leaving his.

“If you tell anyone…” She threatened lowly as her hands threaded through his hair, pulling his body down on hers and kissing him again.

Kurt laughed through the kiss, dragging his lips away to nip at the soft skin beneath her ear.

“Never.” He replied, leaving bruising kisses down her throat as his hips found hers.

 

 


	4. Witless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> So here we have chapter 4, I’d like to thank everyone who has reviewed, it really means a lot to me and is the fuel that keeps me writing! As I’ve said before, I know nothing about the law. The things I know come from The West Wing and The Good Wife, so If you find the Courtroom seen to be unrealistic, it’s because it is!  
> Anyway, this is all unbeta'd so be kind and I hope you all enjoy!

“Objection!” Both Will and Diane shouted, causing Kurt to shrug and smile smugly.

“Withdrawn.” He amended his grin, sly and daring. “Your witness,” He added strolling back to his chair, adjusting his tie self-righteously. Diane sneered at him, as Will touched her arm and whispered into her ear,

“Still finding him attractive?”

“Less and less,” Diane shot back, standing and smoothing out her skirt. “Mr. Edwards,” She began, smiling sweetly at the young boy. “How do you know the defendant?”

“I’ve been friends with Andrew since we were kids; he’s like a brother to me.”

“Ahh, so you grew you together,”

“Yes,” The scrawny man supplied and Diane nodded moving closer to the witness, her smile still innocently sweet.

“And isn’t it true that when you own mother passed, Mr. Gordon’s family took you in?” Diane questioned.

“Objection!” Kurt hurled out, standing from his seat. “How is this relevant, your Honour?" Abernathy shook his head, smiling at the defence lawyer and raising his hand in Diane’s direction to stop her imminent argument.

“I see the look of outrage on your face, Miss Lockhart, fear not, I’m going to overrule, but get there quickly.” The Judge warned and Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes and falling back into his seat.

“Thank you, your Honour.” Diane smiled, casting a smug look over her shoulder at Kurt. The sparkle in her eyes depicting just how hot her win got her.

“Mr. Edwards? When your mother passed did Mr. Gordon’s family take you in?” Her eyes were focused on the young man before her, silently praying he’d give her the answer she was hoping for.

“Yeah, they let me stay with them until I finished High School.” Edwards confirmed and Diane nodded looking toward the jury.

“So one could say that you owe a great deal to the Gordon’s?” She queried.

“Objection! She’s leading the witness!” Kurt interrupted again and Diane looked to Will rolling her eyes.

“Sustained.” Judge Abernathy replied and Diane growled inwardly, Kurt's smirk selfsatisfied and infuriating.

“I’ll rephrase.” She said, nodding to the Judge and circling back around to stand near the witness.

“Did you pay rent or give the Gordons any compensation for taking you in?” Diane tried a different approach, getting a smile from Will.

“No.”

“And why was that?” She pushed.

“My mother was in a lot of debt when she died, all of her assets had been sold off and I didn’t have any way to compensate them.” The young man said sadly.

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Diane responded kindly, her compassion oozing from her body.

“Thank you, the Gordons were incredible, and I owe them a great deal.” Edwards continued and Diane inwardly grinned; the poor boy had just given her exactly what she wanted.

“You owe them a great deal?”

“I do.”

“And as you’ve already said, you think of the defendant as a brother?” She continued her questioning still calm and poised. Casting her eyes to Kurt, she smirked at his expression. He was thunderous and Diane could practically feel his objection coming.

“I do.” The witness confirmed with a slight frown.

“And so, isn’t it true, that you felt you beholden to Mr. Gordon? That you would do anything for the man you think of as a brother?”

“Objection! Your Honour!” Kurt shouted sending his chair flying backwards as he stood in outrage.

“Overruled,” The Judge sighed with a frown of his own. “But tread carefully Miss Lockhart, I’m only allowing this out of my own curiosity.” Kurt grumbled, throwing his hands into the air, causing Will and Diane to exchange another smile.

“Isn’t it true that you would do anything for Mr. Gordon?” Diane questioned again.

“Yes,” The witness replied.

“Including providing a false alibi?” She questioned.

“Objection, your Honour, the prosecution is putting words in the witness’ mouth!” Kurt yelled across the courtroom, catching Diane’s sparkling eyes.

“Sustained.” Abernathy declared, nodding in Kurt’s direction. “Miss Lockhart, if you wish to testify, I must insist you be sworn in first." He scolded and Diane nodded, feigning an apologetic smile.

“My apologies your Honour. No further questions.” Smirking as she turned on her heel, she locked eyes with Kurt, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly and loving the look of pure fury etched onto his face.  

“Nice work.” Will whispered into her ear as she sat. Diane smiled happily. She hadn’t discredited the witness exactly, but she had planted a seed of doubt in the jury’s mind and that’s all they needed.

“With that, I think we’ll call it a day.” The Judge said. “Mr. Edwards, you are excused. We’ll reconvene here tomorrow at 9am.” With the pound of his gavel the courtroom erupted with chatter and began emptying.

Kurt glared over at Diane’s table, catching her smirking at him as she bit her bottom lip temptingly. Letting out a huff, Kurt gathered his belongings and turned to confirm with his client that they’d meet to discuss strategy before Court tomorrow. Turning back, he watched as Diane chatted easily with her partner. She laughed throatily at whatever he’d said and Kurt found himself fighting off jealously. She wasn’t his, he had to bearing on her, they weren’t in a relationship; she’d made that quite clear. She was free to date whoever she wanted, sleep with whoever she wanted, and laugh at whichever man’s jokes she pleased. Scowling, Kurt moved back to his belongings, shoving his notes into his briefcase. Spinning to leave, Kurt ended up side by side with Diane as they walked to the exit. Kurt could smell her perfume; subtle yet just enough to be tempting, and tempting she was.

It had been just over two weeks since she’d showed up at his door in the middle of the night and taken him to bed. She’d snuck out early in the morning and blushed furiously the next day whenever his eyes flickered to her. Since then they’d developed a sort of routine; they’d battle it out in Court during the day and duel in between the sheets at night. Despite his initial concern that they would have trouble separating the two, they had managed to slip comfortably into the unusual arrangement. Most nights were spent in his hotel room, with the occasional visit to her apartment; they met up, fooled around and didn’t speak much beyond gasps and groans. It may be unconventional to sleep with the enemy, but he had to admit, there was a certain appeal that came with screwing the opposition.

Suddenly, there was a small gasp as Diane stumbled slightly on her too high heels, falling sideways and reaching out to grab him. Kurt slid his arm around her waist keeping her from falling and smirked at her.

“Watch you step, Miss Lockhart.” His was voice low and seductive so close to her ear. Diane merely grinned, straightening up slightly and nodding her head toward him.

“Thank you, Mr. McVeigh.” She replied politely, slipping her hand in and out of his jacket pocket that was closest to her, with a meaningful gaze.

“Anytime.” He smiled back at her in understanding. Slowly, Kurt stepped away from her body, releasing his hold on her as Will Gardner caught up with them.

“You okay?” Will asked Diane, his eyes full of worry.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just tripped. Shall we get going?” She queried and Will agreed, putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her out of the courtroom with a small nod of thanks to the other man. Kurt stood frozen in the aisle, watching the partners leave and against his will contemplated their relationship. They seemed close, very close, they were comfortable in each other’s presence and it left Kurt curious as to exactly what the nature of their relationship was. Catching himself in another bout of jealously, he shook his head. He wasn’t that guy! Reaching into his pocket with an annoyed sigh, he found the piece of paper she’d left there. Unfolding the ripped square his heart swelled with excitement.  

_My place. 9pm._

Kurt let out a huff of a laugh, slipping the piece of paper back into his pocket and shook his head once again. Will Gardner may make her laugh but he wouldn’t be the one making her scream tonight.

-0-0-0-

“Hello,” Diane smiled as she pulled open her door to let Kurt in hurriedly.

“Hi,” He replied frowning at her odd behaviour. Slowly shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on her coatrack, he turned back to her. “Something smells good.” He complimented.

“Oh, yes, sorry about that, I thought I’d be home sooner, Will kept me at the office late.” She explained breathlessly racing back toward her kitchen with Kurt following behind. “I was just heating up some pasta. Have you eaten?” She asked politely as she stirred the pot on the stove. Kurt let out a laugh. She seemed frazzled; almost jumpy as she asked him, and he couldn’t help his amusement.

“Yeah,”

“Oh!” She responded with more surprise than he would have expected.

“I, um, I didn’t think we did dinner or-“ He fumbled, standing awkwardly in her kitchen, his arms hanging at his sides.

“No, no of course not.” Diane shot back quickly. Tucking a curl behind her ear, she smiled at him nervously before turning back to her pot to avoid his gaze. Not wanting him to see how embarrassed she was for suggesting they share a meal. They’d slept together almost every night for the past two weeks, the question of having a meal together shouldn’t leave her embarrassed.

“Right.” Kurt said back, still standing awkwardly staring at Diane. Oblivious to her inner turmoil, Kurt smirked, to him; she looked so relaxed, so comfortable. Her heels had long since been discarded, as had her blazer and she stood on the tiled floor in her stockings, her work attire wrinkled and hair in disarray.  She looked beautiful.

“I’m sorry,” She began, looking back at him distressed. “I just haven’t eaten since lunch and if we’re gonna, you know, I have to have something!” She explained desperately and Kurt let out a full, long laugh.

“Eat Diane; I believe I can restrain myself long enough for you to finish a bowl of pasta.” Diane laughed at that, turning back to switch off her stove and scoop some pasta into a bowl.

“There’s beer in the fridge” She offered and Kurt nodded in thanks, moving to grab one. Picking up her own beer and a fork she carried them both to the kitchen table, taking a seat and motioning for Kurt to take the chair opposite her. Spooning a mouthful of her dinner into her mouth she moaned and smiled at Kurt.

“So,” Kurt began in jest and they both chuckled.

“This feels odd.” She provided, sipping on her beer.

“Yep.” Kurt agreed with a low laugh. His eyes were distracted by her lips as she spooned another mouthful of pasta into her lips and chewed thoughtfully.

“It shouldn’t be.” She said after a while.

“No?”

“Of course not, we’re two intelligent adults; we should be able to have a conversation that strays beyond, ‘Oh God, right there.’” Kurt’s eyes widened at that and his grin grew.

“Okay,” He smirked. "So, how was your day?” Diane almost chocked on her dinner as she laughed at his question. Taking a long pull from her beer she locked eyes with him.

“It was good.” She supplied with a sneaky smile. “I had a lovely lunch and then I managed to discredit a witness for the defence. You?”

“Really?” Kurt asked incredulously. “See I heard that the defence provided a solid witness who you attempted to discredit but that you were unsuccessful.”

“I was successful enough to put doubt in the jury’s mind.” She shot back with a smirk.

“Oh, is that what you think happened?” He queried, his words dripping with sarcasm.

“Yep.” She responded mockingly, and Kurt chucked gulping down a sip of his beer.

“Well, while I’ll admit the little show you put on did have the jury drooling over your legs in that skirt, I don’t think you won them over.” Kurt said calmly, his grin not leaving his face and his eyes daring hers.

“The men?” She asked.

“The men and a few women,” Kurt replied. “Not that I can blame them,” He flirted.

“Oh?” She asked innocently. “And did my legs have an effect on you?” The sweetness of her question was accompanied by her stocking clad foot sliding slowly up his leg and into his lap. Kurt let out a grunt as she pressed her toes against him and shot her a glare.

“No,” He forced out a shaky lie as her foot rubbed against his hardening member.

“Really?” She queried sexily. “Pity, because that _little show_ , well, that was something I did just for you, Mr. McVeigh.” Diane bit her bottom lip as Kurt’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“It was?” He asked his voice trembled as she rubbed against him harder beneath the table.

“It was.” She confirmed, taking the last bite of her dinner. Kurt’s hand slid down into his lap, grasping her foot and running his fingers up her leg, their eyes never leaving each other. They sat still for a few moments, enjoying the tension that was slowly building between them. The chemistry electric as they both finished off their beers.

“Kurt?” She asked a little breathless, the touch of his hands on her leg sending tingles throughout her body. She bit her bottom lip, desperate to feel those large hands elsewhere.

“Yeah?” He asked cocking his head to the side.

“Let’s go to bed.” She smiled seductively, licking her lips. Kurt let out a laugh at that, standing and offering her his hand. Slipping her hand into his, she let him pull her up and flush against his body. Their lips hovered barely an inch apart as Kurt’s dark eyes once again found her sparklingly blue.

“You put on that show for me?” He queried his breath hot on her lips.

“Yes,” She gasped, her eyes darting to his lips as she swayed a little; thankful for his strong arms around her waist as her knees suddenly felt weak and her lust consumed her.

“You bent over like that for me?” He continued with a smirk, remembering how she’d dropped a pen to the floor and given him (and the jury) an eyeful.

“Yes,” She responded breathlessly, her eyes darting back up to meet his.

“Well, I guess I’d better give you something in return…”

“What did you have in mind?” Diane asked innocently, her tone flirty and light. Kurt merely grinned at her before closing the distance and kissing her deeply. Diane moaned into the kiss, her tongue slipping passed his lips to tangle with his. She could go on kissing this man forever, sure the sex as great, but kissing him, kissing him was extraordinary.

Kurt smiled slyly as he broke their kiss and Diane gasped for air. Slowly his lips trailed down her jaw to leave bruising kisses on her neck. His fingers found her blouse and pulled it over her head dexterously. Diane chuckled at that, watching as his eyes dipped to the lace bra she wore.

“You like it?” She questioned but his only reply was a predatory gaze as he pushed her back against her kitchen table. Encircling her waist he lifted her slightly and moved her legs apart so he could stand between them. Diane shoved the bowl and bottles out of their way and groaned as his lips returned to her neck; sucking and kissing all down her chest. Her fingers threaded into his hair as his mouth moved to the edge of her bra; leaving what was sure to be a very purple hickey on her left breast.

Diane let out another moan as she held his head securely to her chest; relishing in his attentions. Before she could stop herself, she’d pushed Kurt’s head lower, a clear indication of what she wanted.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her from her stomach and Diane merely smirked. She wasn’t afraid to ask for what she wanted, a younger version of herself may have been, but she was passed that point in her life. His eyes locked on hers as his hands found her hips pulling them closer to the edge of the table before he slipped his hands under her skirt. His rough fingers left her skin tingling as he ran them up her thighs, his thumbs hooking into her stockings and panties, pulling them both off her in one smooth movement. Diane bit her bottom lip seductively as he knelt on the floor, lifting one of her legs and hanging it over his shoulder with a wicked smirk.

Turning his head, he kissed and nipped along the inside of her thigh, his one hand holding her leg to him and the other gripping her hip. Very slowly, Kurt inched her skirt up over her hips and met her lust filled eyes, smirking once again before lowering his head.

“Kurt!” Diane shrieked as his mouth finally found her centre, her body wet and wanting under his skilled tongue. Her hand gripped at the side of the table as she arched toward his lips, desperate for release.

Listening to her pants and gasps, Kurt smiled against her. Her free hand found his hair again, tugging almost painfully as she encouraged him to go faster.

“Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!” She mumbled incoherently as Kurt moved his tongue to her clit and let two fingers slip into her. “God yes!” She continued, rocking her body and sending the discarded beer bottles crashing to the floor as her hand that was in his hair suddenly swung out to grip the table too. “Don’t stop!” She cried as he slowed at the sound of shattering glass. “Don’t stop!” Diane bucked wildly against his mouth and fingers, feeling her climax approaching rapidly. Her movements became more frantic as her knuckles turned white; gripping the wooden table fiercely.

Curling his fingers inside of her, Kurt felt Diane jerk forward before letting out a loud scream as she came; her body convulsing over and over as he lapped at her to prolong the pleasure.

“Fuck!” She exclaimed, releasing the table to run her fingers through her damp hair, breathing heavily. Kurt stood slowly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve; he moved to step in between her legs once more. His large hand found the nape of her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss, her mouth opening to his almost instantaneously.

“Mmhm,” She moaned, tasting herself on his tongue. Diane wrapped her legs tightly around Kurt and gripped his collar, holding him to her body as they continued to kiss. After a few long, lazy kisses, the pair broke apart and slid their eyes open.

“Wow,” Diane whispered with a smile and Kurt let out a small laugh, glancing around them, her bowl, as well as their beer bottles lay shattered, her stockings and knickers contributing to the warzone that was her kitchen floor.

“Don’t step down,” He warned, knowing she was likely to stand on glass if she did. Diane simply shook her head with a wide grin.

“You’re going to have to carry me to the bedroom…” She trailed off with a naughty smile. Kurt raised an eyebrow at that, joining in on her playful attitude.

“And what will I get in return for my chivalry?” Diane’s eyes shone as she reached up to pull his mouth to hers again. After a long, breathless kiss, she moved her lips to his jaw and then to the skin just below his ear. Kurt groaned as her tongue traced the shell of his ear and his hand pulled her hips into him roughly. Then, breathily, Diane lent forward whispering into his ear.

“Me. On my knees.” She replied to his question, and Kurt’s legs almost bucked, this woman was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.


	5. Shameless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fifth instalment, if it wasn't clear to you all before - I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is unbeta'd so forgive me.
> 
> To all my reviewers -Thank you, you keep this story alive!!!!!!

 

-0-0-0- 

Diane let out a loud huff, crossing her legs and bouncing her foot anxiously. Glancing around she straightened her skirt, eyeing the other occupants with both suspicion and awe. It’s not that she didn’t know what sort of people these types of places attracted, a career in criminal law had seen to that, but she’d just never experienced it first-hand.

Smiling meekly at the woman sitting opposite her, Diane shifted uncomfortably. The metal bench was ice cold against her legs and her Ralph Lauren suit felt glaringly out of place amongst her current peers.

“Diane Lockhart?” A bored voice bellowed.

“Yes?” She responded instantly heading over to where a bulking man stood as he read her name off a clipboard. “I’m here.” She stated the obvious and the man merely raked his eyes over her body, before turning disinterestedly back to the clipboard.

“I have a Will Gardner for you?” He queried.

“Yes!” Diane replied enthusiastically and the man nodded slowly; glaring at her curiously.

“Yeah, send him through!” The man yelled down a hallway Diane couldn’t see the end of.

“Will!” She greeted with relief, smiling happily as her partner came into view.

Will smirked, sauntering up to her smugly.

“Nice digs,” He commented eyeing her surroundings.

“Don’t.” She threatened as she stepped forward, wrapping her fingers around the cold metal bars separating them.

“I’m just saying, I think you’d look good in an orange jumpsuit…”

“I hate you.” She sneered back, her voice low.

“Now, is that any way to speak to the man considering posting your bail?” He queried in a sickly sweet voice. He was enjoying this, loving it actually.

“Will,” She warned again. Will merely smiled, staring at something over her shoulder.

“I think you’re a little over dressed, perhaps you should hike your skirt up a little?” He offered cockily, still watching a woman behind her. Diane’s eyes hardened, glaring at him furiously.

“I. hate. you!” She hissed.

Will’s eyebrows shot up, and his hands moved to cover his heart; feigning an ache in his chest.

“You wound me. Here I am, stepping up, helping a friend; out of the kindness of my heart and you go and say a thing like that!”

“What do you want?” Diane asked darkly, thinning her eyes. Will smiled slyly.

“What makes you think-“

“Will!”

The younger man chuckled, her desperation evident in her tone.

“Admit I was right.” He goaded and Diane’s expression was thunderous.

“Fine.” She agreed in a sigh. Will smiled waiting for her to elaborate as he leant against the bars. Diane merely stared back at him, her eyebrows raised.

“Diane?”

“Hmm?”

“You actually have to say the words.” Will hinted biting his bottom lip teasingly. Diane glowered. It was one thing to admit he was right; it was another thing entirely to say the actual words.  “Diane?” Will’s smirk grew and with it, Diane’s frown. “Just three little words…”He mocked and Diane’s fists clenched around the steel bars.

“Go to Hell,” Diane forced out through gritted teeth. Will let out a low chuckle and shook his head; lifting his hands up in defeat as he slowly stepped backward. “Will,” She whined as he turned to walk back down the long hallway. “Will!” She hissed a little louder as he got further and further away. “Okay!” She finally yelled and Will stopped spinning on his heel and eyeing her expectantly. “You were right.” She whispered gruffly, resting her forehead against the bars in defeat.

“I’m sorry?” Will grinned widely and Diane’s ice blue eyes spat daggers at him.

“Don’t push it.” She shot back and Will laughed.

“Okay,” He said kindly.

“So you’ll post the bail?” She practically begged, glancing around the cell nervously.

“Oh, I already did. About 20 minutes ago.” Will replied happily, his dimples showing as he grinned toothily. Diane’s mouth fell open, her expression murderous.

“So you were just, what? Having a little fun?” She demanded incredulously.

“Pretty much!” Will responded with a shrug of his shoulders and a cocky smile.

“William Gardner-“ She began only to be cut off by his yell.

“You can let her out now, Officer.”

The guard returned to the cell, the same bored expression plastered across his face as he jiggled the keys into the lock and slid the gate open. Will laughed as Diane straightened her shoulders walking directly toward the exit, paying him no attention. Following behind her with a spring in his step, Will smiled to himself. The car ride home was going to be so much fun.

-0-0-0-

“You want to talk about it?” Will asked, as he merged onto the highway, steering them back toward the office.

“No.” Diane replied crossing her arms petulantly as she sat in the passenger seat.

“Diane…”

“No.”

“We’re going to talk about it.” He warned with a more serious tone.

“We’re not.”

“I warned you that you were pushing it-“

“Will-“ She replied testily.

“Diane, you swore at the judge! I don’t think Abernathy has ever held someone in contempt before!” Will exclaimed, partly impressed and party outraged by her behaviour.

Diane let her head fall back against the head rest and slid her eyes closed; taking a deep breath.

“I know.” She mumbled quietly and Will shot a worried glance in her direction before turning back to the road. “I know,” She repeated with a sigh, shaking her head.

“He really gets under your skin doesn’t he?” Will asked with a frown.

“He was wrong. And so was Abernathy as a matter of fact.” She said in lieu of answer.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I completely agree with you!” He defended himself with a laugh. “I’ve just never used the phrase ‘What the fuck?’ as a reply to a Judge’s overruling.”

“Oh my god!” Her head fell forward into her hands as she covered her face in shame. “How am I going to go back into the courtroom tomorrow?” She wailed miserably.

Will smiled, reaching his left hand over and squeezing her knee comfortingly.

“It’ll be okay.”

“No, it won’t.” She groaned.

“It will,” Will replied kindly. “Besides McVeigh goading you into cursing, we actually did well today. And to be honest, I think your little outburst won us points with Claire’s parents; at least with her dad.”

“How are you so calm about this?” Diane asked him in disbelief.

“Honestly?” He queried, shooting her another glance. “It’s just nice to know you’re just as human as the rest of us.” He said with a shrug.

“Well, I’m so glad my failings appease you.” She replied sarcastically. Running her hand through her hair, she rested her head against the glass of her window and sighed. “Do you think it lost us the jury?”  She asked quietly.

“Nah,” Will responded coolly. “We’re good, the threatening emails were a good find, and I think they were more focused on that.” Diane nodded solemnly.

“Let’s hope so.”

-0-0-0-

With the slam of her door Diane kicked off her heels, letting her handbag and keys slip from her hands to the floor. Shrugging off her blazer she moved toward her kitchen, desperately seeking out some wine. Today had been an awful day. Not only had she spent part of it locked up with felons and prostitutes, she’d also offended a Judge (who happened to also be a friend) and, perhaps worst of all, imploded in front of Kurt.

God, but that man drove her mad. There was something about him. He was so calm and laid back; playing the stoic cowboy to her frazzled business woman. He eluded her and intrigued her all at once.

Diane had woken this morning tangled in Kurt’s sheets with the feeling of his lips nipping down the back of her neck. They’d never spent the entire night together before, one of them always slipping out under the cover of darkness, but last night had been the exception.  She’d promised herself she was just closing her eyes for a second and the next thing she knew, sun was streaming through his curtains while his hands danced their way down her abdomen.  She’d grinned as those talented hands slipped lower and lower until the smile was wiped straight from her face. They’d spent the time she had set aside for showering rolling around in thousand count sheets, dragging every last ounce of pleasure from one another.

Morning sex was a new avenue for them to explore and as such, she’d wound up racing into court in the same outfit as the previous day. Luckily she was no fashion novice and with the help of a scarf she found in the trunk of her car, she’d been able to fool almost everyone in the courtroom. Kurt being exception; he knew she’d only left his hotel room 20 minutes previously and that she was completely and utterly bare beneath her skirt. His knowing smirk was more frustrating than usual and that combined sleep deprivation and a Judge who appeared to be actively against their case, had sent her spiralling over the edge.

Unlike the rest of the Court who’d sat gapping at her in horror, Kurt had merely pressed his lips together in a smirk; his eyes sparkling with amusement. He’d know he’d been part of her undoing and she absolutely hated it.

Gulping down the red liquid, Diane refilled her glass. She’d vaguely wondered if she should text Kurt, maybe coax him into coming over. She knew he could make her forget, take her mind off of what had happened, then again, he had been part of the reason she’d had such an awful day to begin with. Letting out a heavy sigh, Diane took another long sip. She’d forgo that particular form of relaxation for another. Mind made up, Diane waltzed into her bedroom, clothes falling from her body as she went. Wrapping herself in a short silk robe, she turned on the taps to her large porcelain tub. Tipping in a few potions she hummed, the aroma of the liquids wafting around and steaming up the room. Turning off the water, Diane lit a few candles; smiling to herself as the relaxing atmosphere came together. Finally happy with her small haven, Diane slipped her gown off her shoulders about to hop into the tub when the shrill ring of her mobile shattered the mood.

“Argh!” Diane let out a loud groan. Debating whether she should answer it or not, her mind won out over her heart. “Damnit!” She cursed fastening her robe again and moving back to her bedroom.

Picking up her cell, she sighed.

 _Will Gardner_ flashed across the screen and Diane frowned, not having it in her for another round of his teasing. Setting the phone down on her nightstand she moved back toward her bathroom, satisfied when the ringing came to an end. Just as she passed the doorjamb, her phone began buzzing again. Diane froze shutting her eyes. Spinning in defeat, she moved back to pick up the device.

“What?” She answered without glancing at the screen, her tone irritated as she hoped whatever Will had to say would be short and to the point.

“Hello.” A gruff voice startled her.

“Oh.” She gasped before she could stop herself. “Kurt”

“Yep.” Kurt responded and she could tell he was smiling.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Diane spat back meanly.

“Okay,” He replied and Diane sighed, knowing she’d hurt him.

“I just, I’ve had enough embarrassment for one day.”

Kurt chuckled lowly and Diane rolled her eyes.

“I wasn’t calling to embarrass you, Diane” He said kindly and some of her agitation melted away.

“You weren’t?” She confirmed, unable to stop the smile curling onto her lips.

“I wasn’t.” There was a long pause before Diane finally caved.

“Why were you calling?”

“To say hello.” Diane chuckled at that.

“Really?” She asked incredulously.

“Nah, “ Kurt laughed along with her. “I called because I have something of yours.” His tone had changed, his voice dropping low. Diane grinned as she sat on her bed, suddenly feeling more relaxed than she had since her out burst in Court.

“And you wanted to return them?” She questioned flirtatiously.

“No,” Kurt replied bluntly.

“No?” Her eyebrow bounced up in surprise.

“No I plan on hanging onto them for a while.” Diane felt a shiver run through her body. God, how was this man, this unassuming, quiet man, able to make her heart beat so fast?

“What are we doing, Kurt?” She whispered her mind unable to keep the words from falling out of her mouth.

“We’re having fun,” Kurt replied unassumingly, but she could hear the frown in his voice.

“It’s wrong.”

“It’s not.”

“I swore at a Judge today.” Diane explained in a whine, her shame still very real.

“Yep.” His typical comeback had her shaking her head.

“I swore at a Judge who; also happens to be a friend of mine, because of you!” Kurt huffed out a short laugh at that.

“You swore at a Judge because I had your panties in my pocket?” He queried incredulously.

“No!” Diane responded. “Well, yes, kind of.” Running her hand through her hair she sighed. “I lose my mind around you.” She whispered honestly. There was a long pause and Diane was just about to reply when Kurt spoke up.

“I know the feeling.”

“You do?” She asked pathetically.

“I do.” He replied bluntly. “I lose focus when you cross your legs, Diane. Surely you’ve noticed you’re not alone in this?” Diane frowned taken aback. Of all the things she’d ever imaged he’d say to her this wasn’t even in the top 100.

“I’m screwing up at work.” She admitted avoiding his question.

“You’re doing fine.”

“I’m really not.” She huffed out a laugh before they dipped into another long silence.

“Do you want to stop this?” Kurt asked after a long moment, his voice low and serious.

“I-“ Diane began, changing her mind quickly. “No. No, I don’t, I just – no more staying over.” She comprised.

“Okay.”

“And you aren’t allowed to look at me with sex eyes in Court!” She continued.

“Sex eyes?” Kurt laughed.

“You know what I’m talking about!” His laughter continued and Diane found herself biting her bottom lip to hold back a laugh of her own.

“Okay.” He agreed. “Do you have plans for tonight?” Diane glanced over to her bathroom, the smell of the lavender bubbles seeping into her bedroom.

“I was going to take a relaxing bath, but you kind of cut it short.” She shrugged not really feeling up to the long, leisurely bath she’d planned anymore.

“Oh,” He replied and she could tell he was unsure of where to go next. Rolling her eyes with a smile, she sighed.

“Kurt?”

“Yeah?” His tone was much more sombre now.

“You could join me, you know if you wanted to, or if you’re not too busy?” Diane fumbled, kicking herself for how insecure she sounded.

“You wouldn’t mind company?” He asked with a smile.

“I wouldn’t mind you.” She flirted and Kurt let out a short chuckle.

“I’ll be over in 10.”

“Good.” The line went dead and Diane sat on her bed holding the phone to her chest.  Biting her bottom lip, she attempted to stifle a smile. This man could quite possibly be the death of her- and her career, but, oh what a way to go.

-0-0-0-

 

 

 

 


	6. Lawless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, so here is the 6th Chapter, thank you to all who have reviewed and left kudos and to all who are reading this. It means so much to me, you have no idea!  
> Anyway as usual I own nothing and as I have stated before I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE LAW!! So if the courtroom scene isn’t 100% how that exchange should have gone – Well, shut up, because I gave you smut!  
> Alas, hope you all enjoy…

The loud buzzing of a phone woke Kurt suddenly, jerking him into consciousness. Grumbling he reached over the woman snuggled tightly against his chest.

“Turn it off!” Diane mumbled, pressing her face further into his chest. Kurt sniggered slightly, leaning over her shoulder to reach for the device currently dancing across the nightstand. Picking up the phone, the ringing came to an abrupt halt.  Kurt sighed in annoyance; sliding his finger across the screen as he unlocked the device, squinting at the bright screen.

“It was Will,” He said and Diane groaned in lieu of a response, pulling the bedsheets over her exposed shoulders. Shaking his head, Kurt stretched to put the phone back when suddenly, it lit up again. Glancing down, Kurt couldn’t stop himself from reading the message.

_Will Gardner, 5.38am: David Irvine is out. If anything he helps the defence. Kalinda has asked him to lay low._

Kurt blinked at the screen unsure of what to do. Clearly this text wasn’t meant for him, and yet, if it helped his client…

His eyes darted from the phone in his hand, to the woman curled up against him. In the weeks since the trial had begun, they’d managed to keep their work lives and personal lives quite separate; never discussing the case and skirting dangerously around the ethical line of opponents sleeping with each other. They’d spent most nights together and settled into a rhythm of sorts, things were going well. Things were going very well, disturbingly well, dare he call it perfect? And now, here he sat, faced with a dilemma they’d been avoiding from the start.

Letting out a heavy breath, Kurt returned the mobile to the bedside table, shifting to curve his body back around Diane’s petite frame. The woman in question, moved closer to him, her head resting on his chest once again, as she placed a few chaste kisses against his skin. Kurt sighed, wrapping himself around her and hugging her tightly, pressing a kiss of his own to the crown of her head.

The pair lay tangled in each other for a few silent minutes, Kurt huffing and sighing as his mind raced. Finally, unable to fall back asleep, Diane groaned.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, lifting her head to look at him. “I can practically hear you thinking!” Kurt shook his head, shocked by how well she seemed to know him.

“Nothing,” He replied with a smile, pecking her lightly on the lips. “Just contemplating your no sleepover’s rule,” Kurt lied, hoping she’d believe him.

Diane snorted out a soft laugh.

“Yeah, I guess that was pretty ambitious of us.” She conceded, rolling onto her back and moving into a cat-like stretch; the sheets slipping low on her naked torso. Kurt rolled onto his side, watching her body uncurl.

“What?” Diane frowned, catching his eye.

“Nothing,” Kurt replied with a smirk, shifting his body and positioning himself so he knelt over her; his hands on either side of her head.

“Nothing?” She flirted back with the bounce of her eyebrow.

“Yeah, nothing,” He whispered, leaning down and kissing her slowly. His tongue moved to tangle with hers, exploring her mouth deeply and leaving her breathless. Pulling back after a few long kisses, his lips moved to her jaw and then to her throat; leaving bruising, nips along her smooth skin. Diane moaned her eyes falling back in her head as her hands moved to his hair; holding his mouth to her body. His moustache tickled her as his lips dipped lower; finding her clavicle and then after a while, her breasts. Diane sighed loudly, her nipples peaking under his skilled tongue.

“Kurt,” She gasped as he moved lower still, licking his way down her abdomen, his hands replacing his mouth on her nipples; twisting them lightly. “Ahhh,” Her hips bucked as he swirled his tongue in her bellybutton before sliding lower once again. Glancing down as his head dipped under the sheets, Diane shivered. This man was going to be the death of her. Kurt’s rough hands slipped from her breasts to her hips, holding her down. She was wet and desperate for him as his mouth finally made it's way lower and touched her right,  _there_

“Jesus!” She squirmed, her heart beating out of her chest as he nipped and sucked her into oblivion. If asked, Diane couldn’t tell you if Kurt had been between her legs for minutes or even hours, she was lost to his touch; gasps and pleas falling from her lips. “Yes,” She cried and she felt Kurt smirk against her. Smug Bastard. Diane’s legs rose on their own accord, curling around his shoulders and angling her hips towards his mouth. “Don’t stop!” She whimpered, his hands bruising her hips in an attempt to keep her still. “Don’t stop! Don’t-Aahh“

Diane lost the ability to speak as she shrieked. Kurt’s tongue slipped gently into her, drawing patterns along sensitive flesh. “Ahgh-“ She moaned again as his fingers shifted from her hip and slipped down and into her; his tongue still assaulting her wet skin relentlessly. With a hard thrust and the curl of his fingers, Diane fell apart; her body shaking and squirming with the vibrations of her orgasm. Kurt kept at it, kissing and touching her until finally, Diane’s hand found his hair, pulling him away from her; far too sensitive for more of his touch.

Kurt kissed his way up her body, lazily running his fingers over every inch of skin available to him. God, he loved touching her. When he finally reached her mouth, his lips devoured hers, her tongue slipping against his as she tasted herself. After a long moment Kurt pulled back smirking down at her.

“That was nothing?” Diane gasped breathlessly, her smile wide.

“Yep.” He retorted with a grin and Diane let her head roll back with a loud laugh. Licking her lips, she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair as she stared up at him. Kurt moved to cover her with his body, his erection pushing gently against her stomach.

“Just give me a second,” Diane said as she felt him press against her; her body was still too sensitive for any sort of stimulation. Kurt nodded, bending his head and kissing her again, before nudging her legs apart with his knee.  “Kurt,” Diane said with a whine, as he lined himself up against her. “Kurt, I-“ She attempted to stop him but it was too late, Kurt pushed into her roughly, her back arching off the bed and her body shivering with over-stimulation. Diane cried out loudly, her fingernails digging into the skin of his back as she came again.

“Bastard!” She cursed as she came down from her second orgasm, her breathing laboured and erratic. Kurt merely chuckled as he slowly began thrusting.

“You love it.” He murmured as his lips dropped to her breasts once again; his teeth scrapping sexily across her nipples.

“Ahh-“ Diane gasped, clenching her inner muscles as revenge for his earlier move. Kurt groaned in response his words dying in his throat as his thrusts became more inconsistent. Diane’s legs moved to wrap around his back; allowing him to thrust deeper and harder as she rolled her hips against his.

“God,” He growled against the reddening skin of her chest. Diane laughed slightly at his outburst, her fingers slipping between them to rub at her clit. She could feel herself building up to another climax and she gasped, Lord what this man did to her! Kurt moved his head to capture her lips in a fierce kiss, his large hand moving to shove her fingers away as he pressed his thumb into her clit roughly.

Diane pulled her mouth away from his, screaming. Her body convulsed as she came again under his touch, her orgasm more powerful than the previous two; the force of it pulling Kurt over the edge with her.

The pair were still for a quiet moment, before Kurt’s body covered hers limply and Diane wrapped her arms around his shoulders; holding him to her. Kurt’s mouth lay against her throat panting and gasping as they attempted to slow their breathing.

“Well,” Diane said running a shaky hand through her sweat dampened curls. “That certainly wasn’t nothing.”

Kurt chuckled, the sound vibrating across her chest. He rolled off her after a beat, his body sprawled out beside her. Their skin glistened with sweat and with the light that barely slipped through the curtains.

“Diane?” Kurt finally broke the silence as he rolled onto his side to look at her. Diane rolled onto her side too, facing him with a sleepy smile.

“Yeah?” She asked, shifting closer to him so that their faces were barely an inch apart. Kurt halted, not knowing what he was going to say.

“I-“ He tried only to be cut off by the ringing of her cell.

“Damnit.” She cursed, rolling back over and plucking her mobile from the side table.

“Hello?” She asked, sitting up and reaching for the sheets to cover her naked skin. “Will, hi, no, no, I’m just getting up,” Rolling her eyes, she looked over at Kurt who lay smirking at her. “He is?” She continued. “Damn, okay, well I’ll be in in about an hour, yeah, yeah, no I don’t think so.” Kurt shifted, smiling as he tugged at the sheets covering her modesty; his hands finding the ticklish skin of her sides. Diane shot him a glare, trying to contain her giggles. “Yes, yes” She laughed. “No, no nothing, I’ll see you later, okay?” Hanging up on her partner, Diane turned to Kurt whose hands were tangled in the bedding surrounding her; tugging her body to him.

“You are going to pay,” She warned pouncing on him, laughing as they kissed again.

“I can’t wait,” Kurt smirked sexily.

-0-0-0-

“The Defence calls David Irvine…” Will turned to Diane his eyes wide and jaw set.

“Objection,” Diane called, her chair skating back across the tiled floor. “Your Honour, this witness was not on the list given to the Prosecution.” She fumbled, her shock clearly written across her face.

“Mr. McVeigh?” Abernathy queried his eyebrow raising as he addressed the lawyer.

“Yes, our apologies your Honour, we only just came across this witness ourselves, we ask that he be added to the existing list, if the prosecution have no objections?” Kurt said diplomatically, and Diane’s blood ran cold. She turned to Will, her eyes imploring him to help her, but he merely shook his head. They didn’t have any reason not to allow the witness; no lawful reason not to let the young man testify. Irvine’s testimony was damning to their case, it was just the thing the defence needed to turn the jury. Kalinda had spoken with the boy and had asked him to stay away from the trial and had been quite successful, or so they’d thought.

“Miss Lockhart?” The Judge asked staring at the woman. “Do you have any objections to Mr. Irvine?” Diane’s mouth opened and closed several times, her gaze skipping over to Kurt.

“Uh, just a minute,” Diane replied, sitting back down and whispering with Will. “We haven’t got anything.” She said hurriedly.

“I know,” Will sighed. “I don’t know how they found him, Kalinda, you and I were the only people who knew he was even involved.” Diane gulped, not knowing what to do. They had no reason to object to the witness other than the fact that it would hurt them.  “We have no choice.” Will continued gruffly, his annoyance bubbling through his words.

“Mr. Gardner? Miss Lockhart?” Judge Abernathy questioned. The pair spun back to the Judge, both hesitating.

“Uh, no, Your Honour.” Will fumbled out, his jaw set in anger.

“Very well” The Judge’s gavel slammed down and the witness was allowed. “Before Mr. Irvine takes the stand, I’d like to propose a one hour recess for lunch.” The prosecution and defence both nodded their agreement and the gavel was banged a second time; the court starting to disperse.

Will turned to look at Diane again, his face close to hers. “How the hell did they find him? Did you say something to anyone?” Diane gapped, angered by Will’s suggestion.

“No!” She hissed back.

“Well, you and Kalinda are the only other people who knew. She told me and I texted you.” Diane frowned.

“You didn’t text me!” She said in confusion. Will’s brow furrowed as he looked at his partner.

“Yes I did, I called you this morning and when I didn’t get through, I sent you a text.” Will replied confidently.

“What?” Diane shook her head, reaching into her handbag for her cell phone. She scrolled through her text messages, freezing when she came across Will’s message.

_Will Gardner: David Irvine is out. If anything he helps the defence. Kalinda has asked him to lay low. Read: 5:38am_

“Diane?” Will asked, watching her face closely. “What’s wrong?” Diane looked over Will’s shoulder, glaring as Kurt joked with his co-council; packing up his notes.

“I didn’t get your text.” Diane looked to Will worriedly, her mind racing. “I mean, I got it, but I didn’t see it.” Will chewed on his bottom lip.

“Is there a chance someone else could have seen it?” He asked in a hushed tone and Diane shook her head. No. He wouldn’t. Kurt wouldn’t. He wasn’t that guy, and yet, Diane looked back to the screen of her phone. _Read: 5:38am_. She knew she hadn’t been up then, knew she only spoke with Will over 30minutes later.

“No.” She said, lying to her partner, her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

“I’ll get Kalinda on it,” Will said with a shrug. “Maybe she can figure it out, there’s nothing we can do now.” He offered, turning to slip his notes into his briefcase. “You want to grab lunch?”

“What?” Diane replied distractedly.

“I said do you want to get lunch?” Will repeated, his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

“No, thanks,” She smiled weakly. “I have something I need to take care of.”

“Alright, you okay?” He queried.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Diane responded with a more convincing smile.

“Okay,” Will agreed with a friendly squeeze of her shoulder. “I’ll see you back here at 2?”

“Yes.” She nodded and watched as Will walked off, disappearing out of the courtroom.

Diane let out a long sigh, trying to reign in her anger. She looked over to Kurt’s table, his co-council was in deep discussion with him and he had his back to her. Her hand gripped her phone tighter, and tighter, as unwanted tears pricked to her eyes. Gritting her jaw, she swiped furiously at the tears not willing to let him get to her like this. Finally, after a moment of indecision, Diane rose from her seat, breathing deeply.

Diane’s heels clicked on the tiles as she walked over to the Defence’s table, her jaw set.

“Mr. McVeigh,” She said composed.

Kurt spun, turning to face her with a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Miss Lockhart.” He responded his tone laced with undertones. It was a game they played, seeing how dirtily and sexily they could say the other’s names without anyone else catching on. “How can I help you?”

Diane glared back, not amused by his flirting.

“I’d like a word.” She said sternly, eyeing his second chair meaningfully. The younger man nodded politely, understanding.

“I’ll see you after lunch.” Kurt added as his partner walked out of the courtroom leaving the pair of them alone. “What’s wrong?” He asked dropping the lawyer façade.

“What’s wrong?” She shrieked her eyes wide with incredulity; her expression furious. “How did you come across David Irvine?” She asked bluntly, cocking her head to the side as she raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Kurt replied too fast. Diane watched the guilt filter across his face and she shook her head aghast.

“I can’t believe you,” She said stepping back, the hurt clearly evident on her face.

“Diane-“ Kurt reached out to touch her hand but she recoiled angrily.

“You read my message?” She asked her tone soft and sad.

“It isn’t what you think,” Kurt tried to explain, his brow knitted in worry.

“Did you read my message?” Diane asked pointedly and Kurt took a deep breath, before meeting her eyes bravely.

“Yes.” He admitted and Diane pressed her lips together.

“Okay.” She said with a smirk.

“Okay?” Kurt frowned, his heart pounding against his chest. Diane turned to walk back to her desk, folding a few files into her handbag. “Diane, you were sleeping-“ He tried to explain again.

“Kurt. I don’t want to know.” She cut him off harshly.

“I just-“

“No.” She said turning to face him again. “I don’t want to hear it.” Her face was grim and eyes hard. Kurt tried to reach out to her again but Diane shook off his touch as she moved around him; heading for the exit.

“Diane-“ He called after her as she walked purposefully toward the door. Reaching for the handle, she turned to look back at him. Her voice echoing across the empty room.

“I hope it was worth it.” She commented with a shake of her head, turning to push the door open and leaving Kurt with distinct impression he wouldn’t be seeing her tonight.


	7. Thoughtless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks for coming along for the ride with me! Here is the 7th installment! 
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing, this is unbeta'd and I hope you all will review.
> 
> On a slightly more serious note, I have received several anonymous reviews aggressively asking me to update this story, while I do love to get feedback, I have to ask you not to passively aggressively message me requesting updates and not only on this story but on my other work - which have nothing to do with this story. I have deleted the reviews but it was done in bad taste and I must ask you not to repeat it. Unfortunately as a writer, I cannot always post a new chapter when you want. Some days are hard and I would rather wait a few days and post something good than post something mediocre and I hope you'll all respect that.
> 
> Anyway, no more drama, I hope you all enjoy!

“Diane, get off the phone, the foods getting cold!” Will bellowed from the couch in her office. Diane sat behind her desk humming yes and no lowly, her phone pressed against her ear. Glancing up at him, she was met with a cheeky smile and she shook her head.

“Listen Kalinda, I’ve got to go, but keep up the good work and you can brief us tomorrow. Okay, yes, thanks.” Placing the phone back in its cradle she glared over at Will. “Your patience level leaves something to be desired.” She commented with a raised eyebrow as she moved toward the couch. Will merely laughed offering her a box of Chinese food and some chop sticks.

“Thanks,” She murmured around a mouthful nodding to her partner. Will grinned, resting his food on the table amongst the sea of files and picking up his beer. Taking a long pull he looked down at the work laid out in front of them.

“I don’t know how we’re going to win this,” He admitted in a sigh and Diane let out a long breath. Leaning over, she snuck her chopsticks into Will’s food, blushing slightly as he caught her with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry,” She mumbled not really meaning it. Will shook his head with a chuckle, picking up his box and offering it to her. “Thank you,” Diane smiled happily, tasting his food once again and offering hers to him. After a few moments spent in silence enjoying their late-night dinner, Diane reached for a beer of her own. Will grumbled running his hands over his face.

“I’m think we’re going to lose,” He said honestly, picking up a document showing DNA results.

“I know,” Diane agreed sombrely taking another sip of her drink. Will leant back into the couch gulping down the last of his beer.

“McVeigh is doing a good job making us look like fools.” He admitted glumly and Diane sighed, she agreed with Will, Kurt was making fools of them in court, just like he’d made a fool of her in private. Slipping off her heels and curling her legs beneath her on the sofa, Diane rolled her aching neck.

“What do we do?” She questioned after a long silence, looking to Will who merely shrugged.

“I don’t,” Will replied, leaning forward to search through the mess of papers. “The jury is with him.”

“What about the unknown DNA?” She questioned, finishing off her beer. “Kalinda is working on a lead with it?” Diane offered, nodding her head when Will held out a second beer.

“I don’t know if it’ll be enough,” He grumbled.

“We can’t just give up, Will.” Diane implored sadly. “Claire’s mother-“

“-I know!” He cut her off aggressively. Diane’s eyes widened her expression wary. “I’m sorry,” Will apologized and Diane smiled slightly, resting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he lay it on top of hers, accepting the comfort.

“There has to be something,” Diane said finally, uncurling her legs and leaning forward. “but, we’re not going to find it now,” Picking up each of the documents on the coffee table she shuffled them into a neat pile. Turning to her partner, she grinned. Will sighed loudly, before he broke into a small smile himself.

“Let’s just take a break,” She offered and Will agreed, lifting his feet up and planting them on her glass table. Diane relaxed too, shifting into her previous position in the corner of the couch, her stocking clad feet curling under her again.

“I can’t remember the last time we did that,” Will replied with a smirk.

“2005,” Diane joked and the pair both laughed.

“Things were much easier then,” He said, taking a sip of his newly opened beer; the bubbly liquid floating carelessly down his throat. “You, me and Stern.” He grinned.

“We had no idea what we were doing!” Diane scoffed out a loud laugh.

“Absolutely no clue.”

“And you were so young!” She smiled fondly, pulling on the beer bottle.

“So were you!” He replied with another smirk. Diane rolled her eyes with another short laugh.

“Well at least I wasn’t cocky!” She fired back and Will’s mouth dropped open aghast.

“Hey! I wasn’t cocky!”

“Oh please!” Diane chuckled throwing her head back. “You were the worst!”

“I was not!” Will responded feigning hurt; his hand going to his chest in mock outrage.

“Uh-huh!” She agreed sarcastically and Will’s jaw dropped again.

“Well, at least I wasn’t stuck up!” He shot back petulantly and Diane scoffed. “We were worried we’d have to surgically remove the stick from your ass!” He continued and it was Diane’s turn to gasp in surprise, her eyes comically wide. Will broke into a grin as she lunged forward slapping at his arm.

“You’re awful!” She laughed, shoving him. Will flinched, recoiling from her.

“Okay! Okay, I take it back!” He surrendered his arms up blocking her attack. Diane’s eyes thinned at him darkly and Will merely pouted. Shaking her head she let out a loud laugh which Will joined her in.

“You are-“ Her sentence was cut off by a knock on her office door. The pair spun round, both startled by the sound. Diane’s blood suddenly ran cold as she met the eyes of their visitor. Kurt McVeigh stood awkwardly at the entrance to her office. His left hand clasped something orange and his other rested casually in his pocket.

“Mr. McVeigh?” Will recovered first, moving his legs from the table and scooting to the edge of the sofa.

“Hi,” Kurt said, his eyes darting between Diane and Will. His gaze sent electric shocks through Diane and she swallowed. She’d barely said two words to the man since he betrayed her trust by reading her texts over a week ago. Sadly, her anger at him wasn’t enough to stop her body from reacting to his presence. There was just a natural chemistry between them; they gravitated toward each other like magnets. Kurt nodded to Will in lieu of a greeting before explaining his visit.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, there was no one in reception,” The visitor offered his dark eyes lingering on Diane’s curled up form for a second too long. “I, uh, I just came to return this,” He presented the orange scarf to the pair and Diane’s heart fell through her stomach. She knew the garment all too well, she’d worn it the night before the David Irvine fiasco and left it in his hotel room. After their fight last week she’d written off the Hermes item as a casualty of their affair; not expecting to ever see it again. “I think you left it…” he said and Diane’s eyes widened; fearful Kurt was about to expose them. “…in court today. It was on the floor.” He finished and Diane let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding.

“Oh,” Diane said after a beat, standing up from the sofa and moving toward Kurt. “Thank you,” She supplied stiffly, reaching for the scarf he held out. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly and Diane gulped her heart racing at the explosive contact. Will stood too, watching the exchange casually, his beer in one hand and the other hanging loosely. Diane moved to place the garment on her desk, turning away from Kurt.

“Well,” Kurt began awkwardly with a small shrug. “I just wanted to see that you got it, have a good evening.”

“Thank you,”

“Would you like to join us?” Will and Diane said at the same time. Diane’s eyes shot a deadly glare in Will’s direction. What the hell was he doing? Will shrugged his shoulders, his eyes locking with hers and admonishing her.

“That’s okay, I should get going” Kurt said with a glance between the partners; sensing the tension. Will’s eyes widened meaningfully, berating Diane with their gaze. Diane closed her eyes with a small sigh.

“No, please stay,” She sighed dejectedly, her smile overly bright and completely false. Kurt hesitated, unsure of what to do. “Have a beer with us?” She asked.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Kurt replied his eyes latched onto hers and completely ignoring the other man in the room.

“No, join us! No shop talk, I promise. ” Will spoke up with a smile and Diane nodded at Kurt letting him know it was okay. Awkward and possibly torturous, but okay.

“Okay,” Kurt replied, a small smile sneaking out from under his moustache. Diane moved to push one of her visitor’s chair round to face the couch while Will offered Kurt a beer.

Will and Diane moved to take up their respective seats again. Diane’s eyes struggling not to meet Kurt’s; her heart was pounding ridiculously and she was worried her eyes would betray her feelings toward the man.

“You used to work with Mark Lyman, right?” Will asked interested and Kurt nodded.

“Yeah, was with him for about 6 years, good man.” Kurt nodded taking a pull from his beer. His posture was stiff, he was clearly uncomfortable, be it because he was drinking with the opposition or because of her, Diane couldn’t tell.

“He was my professor for a semester,” Will said smiling. “Brilliant but crazy.” Will’s eyes widened as he recalled the man. “He once refused to teach a lecture because one student had been chewing gum,” Will told Diane with a laugh and she couldn’t help chuckling too.

“You’re kidding!” She said, looking over at Kurt finally.

“Nope,” Kurt said, trying to glance between the pair equally. “He was insane. Did he ever tell you about the Oliver Brown case?” The older man question and Will laughed loudly, his eyes sparkling. Diane smiled curiously at her partner.

“The one with the Judge in Connecticut?” Will confirmed with Kurt and the men shared a laugh as they both recalled the story. Diane frowned feeling a little left out.

“The Judge in Connecticut?” She prompted after a beat, her eyes locking with Kurt unable to look away as he grinned at her.

“Diane, it was brilliant!” Will exclaimed, taking a healthy sip from his drink before turning to her. “He was working a murder trial and the Judge turned out to be sleeping with the defence’s lawyer,” He began the story and she gulped. Her blue eyes darted to Kurt’s nervously. Kurt shook his head, silently reassuring her; this was nowhere close to their story. Diane unwillingly took comfort in Kurt’s wordless message; she really wished she hadn’t let herself get this deeply involved with him. How was it possible for her to feel so betrayed and hurt by him and yet still seek him out for comfort? What a cruel juxtaposition!

“Anyway, they were sleeping together,” Will continued and Diane still felt slightly uncomfortable at the words ‘sleeping together’, her mind traitorously racing back to Kurt and herself. “and court was called, so this Judge-“ Will looked to Kurt with a frown. “What was his name?”

“Um,” Kurt’s eyebrows knitted together. “Rogers?” He offered, unsure himself.

“Yeah, maybe,” Will agreed turning his attention back to his partner. “So anyway, court is called and this Judge, Rogers comes tumbling out of chambers, trips on his robes and ends up falling flat on his face, his gown over his head.” Will laughed loudly and Kurt smiled wryly; sipping on his beer.

“I don’t get it,” Diane puzzled, curling her fist around her beer bottle and glancing between the men.

“He was in too much of a rush to get changed,” Kurt supplied with a smirk. Diane only frowned deeper, not enjoying the confusion she was currently feeling.

“Oh my God!” She gasped after a moment and Will let out a loud laugh.

“Lyman won the case solely because the Judge was so embarrassed he expedited the process!” Kurt nodded happily as Diane let out a small chuckle.

“He loved that story,” Kurt continued and Will agreed. “Did he ever talk about his wives?”

“Wives?” Diane asked her mouth slightly agape.

“Oh yeah,” Will chuckled and Diane cocked her head intrigued.  “Plural,”

“He had six,” Kurt began resting his elbows on his knees as he turned to Diane. “Five divorces, one death.”

“Oh my!”

“He was something else with the ladies,” Will sighed wistfully and Diane smirked out a laugh; that comment was rich coming from this man.

“How old was he?” Diane couldn’t help but ask, suddenly desperate to know more about this man.

Will laughed looking to Kurt.

“That’s the best part,” Will laughed, offering another beer to Kurt and popping one open for himself. “He had to be at least 75,” Diane’s eyes widened in shook.

“Nah, I covered his last divorce and he was 84, and that was years ago.” Kurt supplied, taking a long gulp of his new beer. Diane gasped her smile one of pure disbelief. She watched his throat as he swallowed and pressed her thighs tightly together, how could something so innocuous be _so_ attractive when he did it?

“Oh my god,” Diane said after a beat. “How the hell did he get it up?” The vulgar words fell from her mouth before her brain could stop them, causing both her companions to laugh. Diane blushed slightly, shying away from their chuckling and placing her beer to the glass table; she’d clearly had enough.

Kurt’s laughter died down first and he was left staring at her. Diane gulped looking away and tucking a golden curl behind her ear self-consciously. Kurt shot her a smirk as he sipped his beer.

Diane breathed deeply, her hands shaking in her lap.

“He was a good man though,” Will said breaking the connection between Diane and Kurt.

“That he was,” Kurt agreed raising his bottle slightly.

“Do you know he refused to represent anyone who he didn’t believe was innocent?” Will laughed meeting Diane’s eyes.

“Oh Gosh!” Diane joined in on his laughter. “That’s insanity!” She gasped her eyes wide at the idea.

“Why?” Kurt questioned with a frown, the laughter in the room suddenly dying down as the two partners exchanged a look.

“What do you mean?” Diane asked turning to face Kurt head on.

“I mean, what’s wrong with only taking cases that are true?” He queried, cocking his head to the side. Diane turned to Will; his expression just as puzzled as hers.

“Because it’s ludicrous!” Diane exclaimed with laugh.

“Why?” Kurt repeated.

“Are you serious?” She asked him, aghast. Will and Diane shared a look before turning back to Kurt. “It’s implausible. How the hell do you decide if you represent someone?”

Kurt shrugged, placing his empty beer on the table in front of him. “Ask.” He said simply.

“You can’t-“ Diane huffed out a laugh, only to be cut off by Will.

“Client’s lie.” Will commented. “They lie, all the time, so how do you decide?” He questioned his eyebrows knitted together.

“I look at the evidence.” Kurt responded casually and Diane’s mouth practically hit the floor.

“You?” She asked incredulously, turning to Will she found the same look of horror on his face.

“Yes”

“You only take on clients you believe are innocent?” Will confirmed, leaning forward on his knees. Diane looked to Kurt again, hoping he’d stop; hoping he was joking.

“Yes.” Kurt nodded.

“And what if you find they’re guilty during trial?” Diane queried in awe.

“I quit.”

“What? You quit?” Diane exclaimed loudly, Will reaching over and touching her hand. Turning to him Diane’s blue eyes met his. He shook his head slightly and Diane gulped, understanding his meaning. “I’m sorry,” She amended looking to Kurt. He merely nodded, accepting her apology with a small smile.

“It’s okay,” He said kindly, moving to stand. “I should get going,”

“Oh, no, please-“Diane began only for Kurt to cut her off with a raised hand. 

“It’s not you,” He offered with a grin. “I need to get home anyway.”

“Right,” Will replied, standing to shake Kurt’s hand. “See you in court tomorrow.” He said with a smile. Kurt nodded, turning to look at Diane who was now standing too.

“Miss Lockhart,” He acknowledged with a nod and she was glad he didn’t try to touch her; knowing she’d battle to hide her feelings in front of Will.

“Goodnight,” She said as Kurt turned to leave with a small wave. The pair watched him go in silence. “That was insane!” Diane hissed as soon as Kurt was out of sight. “He’s like something out of a fairytale!”

Will laughed, moving to take up the chair Kurt had vacated as she curled into his side of the sofa.

“You hid your shock well,” He mocked and Diane shot him a dark look.

“Oh come on! Like you weren’t just as surprised.” She laughed with a large grin.

“I was, but I wasn’t the one who called him out for it-“ Will smirked folding his arms across his chest with a pleased expression.

“I did no such thing!” She cut him off in a huff, reaching for her abandoned beer and taking a large sip. Will laughed lowly as she spilt her drink on the collar of her silk blouse in her vigour. “Damnit!” She cursed, reaching for a few serviettes to dry her shirt. “And this is a new shirt too,” She moaned sadly, throwing the spoiled napkins carelessly onto the table in front of her. Flapping the fabric slightly back and forward trying to dry it, she looked up.

“What’s wrong?” She asked her gaze following his gaze to her chest. “Will?” She asked, pulling her shirt closer together, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

“Your necklace,” He supplied distractedly, his eyes locked on the small diamond hanging from a dainty silver chain.

“Oh?” She replied with a smile, touching the diamond fondly, no longer concerned or self-conscious under his gaze.

“Is it the one I gave you?” He asked still dazed and watching her fingers twirl her necklace, his mind racing.

“Yes, for Christmas.” She said with a smile. Will’s eyes darkened and he shook his head slowly.

“I’ve been so blind,” He shook his head in a whisper. Diane moved from her spot to sit on the glass table in front of him.

“Will?” She asked worriedly, her eyes meeting his and her hands reaching for his. Will stared at her, his expression thunderous as he recoiled from her touch. “Will?” She said again, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. Will shook his head slightly, his mind slowly putting things together. Glancing over to her desk he spotted the orange garment Kurt had returned.

“I recognized it,” He said and Diane frowned not following. “Your necklace, I recognized it this morning.”

“Okay?” She replied still confused.

“When you walked into Court today, I looked it and thought, hey, that’s the necklace I got her.” Diane’s eyes were wide, unsure of what to say or do.

“Will?” She whispered fearfully.

Will pushed his chair backward, moving away from her and standing. Looking down at her; Will’s face hardened.

“Diane,” He began his voice low and gruff. “You weren’t wearing a scarf this morning.” He said steadily. Diane sucked in a small breath, her blood running cold.

“What?” She whimpered and Will glowered at her.

“Don’t lie to me.” He said lowly and Diane shrunk into herself, gulping before she turned to look up at him.

“Will-“ She started softly. Will let out a low chuckle and set his jaw in anger.

“How long has it been going on?” He demanded raising his voice as he raked his fingers through his hair.

“Will-“

“How long has it been going on?!” He repeated, yelling louder this time; his face reddening in anger. Diane gulped, she didn’t like been yelled at, even less so being yelled at by Will.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business!” She spat back suddenly angry at his hypocrisy.

“The hell it isn’t!” He bellowed gesturing wildly.

“Come off it, Will!” She stood rapidly her fists clenched in fury, tears filling her eyes. “As if you haven’t done exactly the same thing half a dozen times?” Will let out a low chuckle as he shook his head and blew out a heavy breath.

“Diane, I see the irony of this conversation, I know how it looks coming from me, I really do!” He started, laughing as he went. “But don’t stand there and tell me _this_ ” he gestured to her, “is the same thing!”

“It is! Will-“ She shouted, her brow knitted together.

“No,” He cut her off pointing angrily at her. “You promised me, you gave me your word!” He spat out, breathing heavily. Diane hung her head slightly, biting her bottom lip. “And for the record, whenever I was involved with someone on the opposition, I told you.” Diane swallowed hard, the tears in her eyes blurring her vision. “I always told you!” He whispered the sound echoing in the empty office.

Diane sat back down covering her mouth with her hand, shaking her head.

“Do you know how big of a liability this could be? If it gets out?” Will questioned in awe. What the hell had she been thinking?

“It won’t get out,” She offered timidly, her own conviction wavering.

“You don’t know that!” He said bitingly. Diane closed her eyes slowly, biting her bottom lip; he was right. Will let out a growl of anger and paced over to lean against the glass of her desk. The pair sat in silence for a long while, neither knowing what to say.

Diane took a shuddering breath.

“It’s over,” She murmured, her head dropping to her hands which lay in her lap.

“I could care less.” He replied. “I don’t understand why you didn’t just tell me!” Will remarked and Diane lifted her head to meet his eyes. Will crossed his arms, pressing his lips tightly together.

“It started before the trial-“ She tried and Will’s jaw dropped.

“I can’t believe you,” He sighed out shaking his head in disappointment. Diane took another shaky breath, squaring her shoulders.

“Will-“

“Just-“ He held up a hand, requesting her silence as he thought for a moment. After a long silence, he looked up at her. “David Irvine,” He said and Diane swallowed hard; knowing exactly what was coming. “You’re how they knew about him?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow. “He read my message?” Diane shut her eyes nodding.

“I was asleep and-“ Will cut her whisper off again and shook his head.

“Jesus Diane!” He yelled again.

“I’m sorry,” She sighed softly, her eyes big and watery as she begged his forgiveness. Will knew what it took for her to say those two words; he knew how hard it was for either of them to apologize. And if the situations were reversed he wasn’t sure he’d be able to do the same. But none of that mattered now.

Will sighed deeply, rubbing his hands over his face.

“I’m going to go,” He said and Diane looked over to him worriedly.

“Will-“ She attempted.

“Diane, I just, I need some time.” He said pushing off her desk and walking toward the door. Diane watched him go, supressing the urge to release a sob. Will paused as he reached the door jamb, turning back to look at her.

“I don’t think you should come into Court tomorrow.” Will announced without actually making eye contact.

“Will, no-“ She gasped, rising from her perch on the coffee table.

“Diane, just,” He stopped not knowing what to say. “Just give me a day to figure everything out.” He finished dejectedly, finally looking her in the eyes.

“You’ll cover the DNA results?” She asked quietly and Will nodded.

“Yeah,”

“Okay,” Diane replied, nodding sadly as Will walked away. Once her partner was out of sight, she gasped holding her chest and released a heavy sob; the tears she’d been holding back spilling down her cheeks. Lowering herself to the glass table once more, Diane leant her elbows on her knees; resting her face in her hands and crying quietly. How the hell was this her life?

 

-0-0-0-


	8. Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 8!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still not mine.
> 
> As always, read, review, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Only 2 Chapters to go now!

Diane wobbled on her heels the combination of cobblestone walkways and her pointy black stilettos proving to be rather deadly. Stumbling slightly she tried to balance her handbag on her arm while searching for the keys to her home.

This was not how she’d normally spend a Friday night, Diane Lockhart was classy, educated and most certainly didn’t get drunk off her arse on a regular Friday. Normally she wouldn’t be caught dead intoxicated and roaming the streets of Chicago, but tonight had been different. Following, two, three, okay, four glasses of Daddy’s finest bourbon; she’d decided she would walk home and wallow in her misery for longer than the ten minute cab drive would allow.

She’d spent the majority of her day hiding in her office, dodging question after question about why she wasn’t in court with Will. She’d hidden behind paperwork and closed doors, anxiously waiting for her partner’s return. Will had breezed into the office after lunch not bothering to greet her or update her on the case. Her own shame had kept her from walking over to his office and asking him outright and had left her awkwardly glancing over to him every few minutes. After an hour of her childish antics she’d mustered up the courage to knock on his door and pop her head in, only to wish she hadn’t. David Irvine had testified again today and his testimony had really hindered their case, as such Will was in an awful mood and had all but screamed that it was her fault a murder-rapist was going to go free. Diane had returned to her office having said barely a word, normally she wouldn’t take been yelled at like that, but today she knew he was right. She could very well cost them this case all because she was stupid enough to fall for a cowboy and some hot sex.

She’d spent the remaining working hours hunched over her desk, barely noticing the sun setting amongst the city’s skyline; desperately trying to drown everything out. By the time she’d looked at the clock again it was well into the evening and the prospect of a drink to calm her nerves had been all too welcome.

Frowning now, she rummaged through her oversized bag, grasping for the keys to her brownstone all the while, trying to stay upright. Her head felt heavy and dull, and she was sure if she spoke, her words would be slow and slurred. The thought made her snicker. _Diane Lockhart, big shot lawyer, brought down to her knees by two men. Ha._

Her hand dug deeper, finally curling around the metal of her keys. She swung her bag over her shoulder and swayed closer to her apartment; her bed a beacon of hope in a sea of drunkenness.

Coming to the stairs that led up to her doorway, she froze.

“What are you doing here?” She mumbled out angrily, clutching the railing to steady her dizzy body. The man frowned deeply, watching her unfocused eyes and taking in her wobbling legs.

“You weren’t in Court today, I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Kurt offered, reaching for her elbow as she misjudged a step.

“Just peachy,” She snapped back sarcastically, falling heavily into his body. Frowning as he held her upright, she shoved him away moving to the wall bedside her front door and resting her spinning head against the cool brick.

“Jesus, Diane!” Kurt hissed, moving to curl an arm around her waist and support her. Pulling her keys from her hand, he unlocked her apartment.

“No,” Diane grumbled drunkenly shoving him and trying to get away. “I don’t want you here, I don’t need your help!” She slurred, her eyes sliding closed to stop the dizziness she felt.

“Tough.” Kurt replied, pulling her body over the threshold and shutting the door loudly.

“No,” Diane pushed against him again but Kurt only held her tighter; catching one of her hands as it swung clumsily toward him. “Let me go! I don’t want you here!”

Kurt paid no attention to her, practically dragging her through the house and into her bedroom. Flicking on the lights he noticed Diane wince, shutting her eyes rapidly.

“’S too bright,” She moaned, her body leaning into his.

“I know,” Kurt said, adjusting the dimmer and directing her toward the bed. Diane fell to the mattress with a plop and a giggle, her arms stretching out in front of him.

“Are you going to fuck me now, Mr. McVeigh?” She asked saucily, her eyes meeting his with a smirk.

“You’re drunk, Diane.” He replied curtly, bending to take off her shoes and slip her stockings down her legs. Diane moaned and thrust her hips up, but Kurt merely shook his head, pulling the hose from her body as clinically as possible. Casting the garment to the floor he moved to take off her blazer, leaning over the bed and her to reach the buttons.

Diane wrapped her arms around his neck as he attempted to unbutton the jacket and pulled him to her. The unexpected move sending him crashing into her body. Diane’s lips found his, sloppily moving her mouth over his as she thrust her hips up and into him.

“No Diane,” Kurt said gruffly, pushing off her quickly. Diane pouted furiously but he took no notice, pulling her into a sitting position and quickly removing her jacket. Next he moved to her skirt. “Stand up,” He ordered not unkindly and too tired to fight him, Diane complied. The black item fell to her feet as Kurt’s arm encircled her body; keeping her upright. “Pyjamas?” He asked, pulling back to look at her face. Diane merely groaned, burying her face in his chest. “Diane?” He repeated and the blonde moaned, her slurred speech indicating the top drawer. Kurt lay Diane back on the bed and she curled herself into the foetal position. Digging through her top drawer Kurt pulled out a t-shirt he was sure must have been 3 sizes too big for her and moved to sit on the bed. Lifting her, Kurt quickly rid her of her blouse and bra, slipping the old shirt over her head. Diane moaned, barely conscious as he redressed her and pulled back the duvet to tuck around her.

Sitting on the bed beside her, Kurt stroked her hair; curling the blonde locks around her ear. Diane leant into the touch, slowly opening her eyes.

“Kurt?” She asked softly, her eyes droopy and heavy.

“It’s okay, go to sleep.” He murmured back, still stroking her hair lovingly.

“Stay with me?” She begged in a whisper and Kurt shut his eyes, releasing a deep breath. He shouldn’t. He couldn’t. This wasn’t her asking, it was the alcohol and to stay now and wake up next to her tomorrow, while appealing, was absolutely not a good idea. “Please?” She whimpered, sensing his hesitation. Her hand moved to grasp the one he had tangled in her hair and bring it to her lips. “Please” she murmured into his palm with a small kiss.

Kurt sighed, knowing he should go but also unable to leave.

“Okay,” He conceded and Diane’s eyes slid shut as a content smile made its way onto her lips. Kurt stayed next to her for a long while, his fingers running through her hair and coaxing her into a deep sleep. Finally certain she wouldn’t wake, he retraced their steps. Moving to her front door he made sure it was locked and bolted before seeking out the kitchen. Although he’d spent many a night at her place, it still felt odd to be walking around so casually amongst her belongings. Filling two glasses of water, he carried them to her bedroom, flicking out the lights as he went.

Kurt smiled slightly upon entering the room. Diane was curled up tightly on the right side of the bed, her figure merely a lump under the duvet in the dimly lit room. Moving to place a glass on each nightstand, he quickly collected her clothes from before; neatly hanging them over an armchair in the corner.

Turning to look at her once more, he contemplated his next move. He could sleep on the couch, probably should, but he knew he wouldn’t. He reasoned with himself that it was better to be closer to her, in case she needed anything, but deep down knew it was a lie. Blowing out a gust of air, he removed his jacket, socks and shoes; setting them on the same armchair as her clothes. Slowly he moved to switch out the lights and climb onto the bed beside her. He didn’t dare sneak under the covers; instead he lay atop the sheets, looking up at her ceiling. Rolling his head to the side he watched her body rise and fall with each breath, the motion eventually lulling his eyes closed as he fell into a deep sleep.

 

-0-0-0-

 

Diane groaned at the light currently accosting her eyes. Blinking at the sun that cruelly shone through her blinds, she winced burying her head in the warmth beside her. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt dry, what the hell had happened last night? Moaning as she snuggled deeper into the warmth next to her, she retraced her steps. _The bourbon. The mopping. The walking. Kurt. Oh, God! Kurt!_

Her eyes opened again, flinching at the light but needing to see for herself. Her hand lay across Kurt’s chest, her leg tangled between his. The warmth she’d been so eager to seek out was the crook of his neck where her head lay and his arm was curled around her waist keeping her securely against his body. Diane frowned, _had they? No_ , she thought. _They couldn’t have. Kurt wouldn’t._

Letting out a sigh of relief or regret, she slowly lifted her body, trying not to jostle him. A ray of sun slicing through the window blinded her again and she knocked her companion. Letting out a heavy sigh she could feel the change in his breathing. He was awake.

“You okay?” His rough voice asked and Diane groaned inwardly. _How embarrassing!_

“Headache,” She replied rolling onto her back and out of his grasp.

“Where’s your advil?”

“Second drawer in the bathroom,” She replied, throwing her arm across her eyes trying to block out the light. The bed dipped and she could hear the patter of his feet on her hardwood floors. Moving back into the bedroom, Kurt moved round to her side of the bed and sat on the edge.

“Here,” He offered her the tablets, holding out a glass of water as she eased herself into the sitting position and threw back the medication.

“Thanks,” She gasped after gulping down most of the glass. Kurt nodded, his eyes watching her every expression. Diane blushed under his scrutiny, her headache bad but embarrassment much worse. “I’m sorry,” She finally said after a long moment of silence. Kurt merely shrugged, his eyes still locked on hers.

“It happens” He supplied.

“You didn’t have to stay.” Diane said hoarsely, taking another sip from the glass in her lap.

“You asked me to,” He replied simply and Diane’s heart thundered against her chest.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” She whispered, her eyes meeting his longingly. Kurt raised an eyebrow and shrugged again. “Was I awful?” she questioned nervously and Kurt smiled slightly.

“No,” He shook his head. “Drunk, very drunk,” He acknowledged and Diane cast her eyes down, ashamed. “But you were fine.”

“I’m not normally like that.” She felt obligated to tell him.

“I know.” Diane nodded at his response, looking down at the t-shirt she wore and frowning. “I dressed you,” He said answering her unasked question. Diane cocked her head at that, a small smile tugging on her lips.

“After you undressed me?” She queried incredulously with a raised eyebrow. Kurt huffed.

“It wasn’t like that.” He replied and Diane smiled more fully.

“I know, Kurt.” She said with a small laugh. Her eyes raked over his dishevelled clothing before trailing up to his messy hair. God, this man looked good.

The pair sat silently for a long while, Diane’s headache slowly dissipating and her blue eyes locked on his. The eye contact was intense; Diane’s breathing altering by the sheer adoration that reflected back at her from his dark orbs.

“You weren’t in Court yesterday.” He finally said, breaking the spell and Diane smiled sadly.

“No,” She replied quietly, looking down at her hands which still clasped the glass of water. “Will thought it would be better if I wasn’t.” She admitted, looking up at him through her lashes, her eyes showing the hurt that was still so fresh in her heart.

“He knows.” Kurt said and it was more a statement than a question.

“Yes,” She confirmed, a tear traitorously sneaking down her cheek. Kurt shook his head, his hand reaching over to grasp one of hers and squeeze it lovingly. “He’s so angry, Kurt.” She whimpered as more tears snaked down her face. “I don’t know how we’ll get past this,”

Kurt closed his eyes and moved closer to her, taking her glass in one hand, her pulled her into a hug with the other; letting her bury her face in his dress shirt. He placed the glass on the bedside table and shifted her into his lap, holding her tightly and pressing soft kisses to her hair.

The couple remained like that for a long while, neither saying anything. One taking comfort greedily and one giving it freely. With a heavy sigh, Diane finally lifted her head to meet his eyes. Hers were slightly reddened and puffy from her tears, but if asked he would have sworn it was the most beautiful he’d ever seen her.

“I read the message by accident. I never should have used the information.” He said apologetically.

Diane smiled, gulping slightly. “You did the right thing,” She whispered and Kurt frowned. “You did right by your client, and,” She stopped, meeting his eyes. “And I would have done the same.” She finished quietly. Kurt’s expression remained stoic as he bit his bottom lip, nodding.

“I need some direction here, Diane.” He said after a while, unsure of where this left them and she merely smiled; her blue eyes sparkling.

“I like you, Kurt.” She admitted bashfully and Kurt’s dark eyes widened. “I like you, a lot.” She smiled, still sitting in his lap and looking up at him, her hand moving up to cup his chin. “More than I should,” She whispered, her eyes dropping to his lips.  Kurt’s eyes scanned her face, watching each and every expression.

“I like you, too.” He replied before bending down and kissing her lips softly. Diane gasped at the contact, her body shivering as his tongue swiped across her bottom lip teasingly. The kiss deepened quickly as their tongues twisted and twirled around each other.

Finally Kurt slowed the kiss down, pulling away. Diane’s forehead fell to rest on his chin as she panted breathlessly. Her lips curled into a smile. Looking up, she met his eyes.

“I don’t know how to stay away from you,” She admitted and Kurt leaned forward again.

“Then don’t” He said as he kissed her again, pushing her back into the mattress and crawling over her. Her body curved into his as their kisses grew in intensity, their bodies keenly aware it had been over a week since they’d last touched.

Diane fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as he nipped and licked his way down her throat. Her moans low and sultry as she bucked her hips into his hardening length. Finally unfastening the last button, her hands swam across his skin, pricking across his nipples and gliding through the sparse chest hair. Kurt grunted at that, his hands moving under her shirt to touch her breasts.

“Yes,” She gasped, his lips sucking on the sensitive spot beneath her ear as his fingers twirled her peaked nipples.  Diane’s hands slowed on his chest, moving instead to grasp his face and pull him down for a long, deep kiss. Her eyes slid closed at the sensation, his mouth on hers, his hands tugging at the delicate lace covering her heated core. Pulling back when air became a necessity, she bit her bottom lip, her hands skating down his chest to unbuckle his pants and shove them and his underwear out of the way.

“I want you,” He grunted as she lifted her hips, helping him pull her panties down. The couple were too far gone to bother disrobing completely, her panties around her knees and his pants and underwear hanging from his ankles.

“Then have me,” She gasped, meeting his eyes as he positioned himself at her wet entrance. With a smirk and a quick kiss he pushed into her roughly, his mouth swallowing her cry of pleasure as they began to rock together.

Diane’s hands swung around his neck, pulling him to her as he pounded into her hard.

“Yes,” She panted, her panties making it difficult to open her legs as wide as she needed.  Kurt growled at the hindrance, moving his hand between them to tug at the garment until the thin material disintegrated in his strong grip. Diane gasped, her legs widening and changing the angle, her fingers dipping between them to rub at her clit. “God Kurt, right there,” She breathed, her body tingling as he pushed into her harder and harder.

“Yes, yes, yes,” She whimpered as he forced her closer and closer to the edge.

“Come Diane,” His voice was low and dark and just what she needed to fall into orgasm, her body contracting and shivering as she pulled him along with her.

Kurt groaned, resting his head in the crook of her neck, his teeth biting there gently. After a moment, he rolled from her, slipping out of her with a wince.

“God,” He gasped, lying flat on his back panting. Diane nodded her agreement, biting her bottom lip as she lay beside him. Regaining her breath, she turned and curled up against him, her t-shirt sticking to her sweaty body.

“I’ve missed you,” She whispered into his ear, tracing the shell of it with her tongue. Kurt merely laughed, pulling her closer, his hand sneaking under her shirt to draw patterns on her back.

“I missed you, too.”

 

-0-0-0-

 

 

 


	9. Conscienceless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the 9th instalment.
> 
> It's quite hectic if I do say so myself and I hope I manage to do it justice. I will warn that this chapter is violent, so please tread carefully. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, dip. Also as per usual, this is unbeta'd - so forgive me.
> 
> Look forward to hearing your thoughts, so please review!

“We the Jury, find the defendant, not guilty.”

The sentence rang out within the court, the sound echoing like church bells in the ears of all. For a minute it was if the world stood still, before suddenly the guard fell to his knees as a piercing sound rattled through the room. Cries of fear echoed wildly throughout the room as everyone in it ducked to the ground.

Diane shrieked as Will pushed her to the floor, his body hovering over hers. The chaos of screams and thundering footsteps was suddenly silenced as another shot rang out. Diane’s hands flew to her ears covering them, her body shaking and shivering beneath Will as she met his fearful eyes.

“It’s a gun!” Will said gruffly into her ear, his body curled over hers as she sat on her haunches. “Don’t move!” He hissed as a follow up, when she tried to stand and run at the sound of another gunshot. The sound appeared to get closer and louder, her heart hammering against her chest.

“Everyone get up! Stand up!” An angry voice shouted as someone pushed through the gate that separated the lawyers from the gallery. Will nodded slowly reassuring her fearful gaze as he wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her to her feet. Reluctantly, both the Prosecution and Defence stood, followed by the members of the jury and Judge Abernathy. The people in the gallery scrambled and fell trying to get out of the door, an option Will weighed in his mind. His eyes darted between the exit and their position behind the prosecution desk. They couldn’t make it, if they ran they’d be shot, he was sure of it.

Diane gasped as she finally put a face to the raging voice and gunshots, her hand squeezing Will’s. Claire’s father stood tall, his bulking figure made even more menacing by the gun in his hand. His eyes were clouded with fury and he gradually spun pointing the gun at anyone and everyone.

“You!” He yelled at the Judge and Abernathy held up his hands in submission, his expression frightened and vulnerable. “Get down here!” The man finished and Abernathy slowly stepped down from the bench, carefully avoiding the body of his dead bailiff. Shakily he moved around the motionless corpse, and stood with his back against the wood of the bench he’d once occupied.

“Please,” The Judge begged softly only to bow his head in fear as the madman pointed the gun in his direction.

“Shut up!”

“Mr. Roberts,” Will tried, his voice as calm as he could muster. “Please, you don’t have to do this” The older man turned to face Will, his features scrunched up and heartbroken. His face was red with anger and his eyes blurry with tears. Will’s knuckles whitened as he held Diane’s hand fiercely, his body manoeuvring to block her from the gunman.

“Shut up!” He yelled thrusting his gun in Will’s direction. Diane gasped, tears beginning to seep unwillingly down her cheeks. Her free hand wrapped around Will’s upper arm, pulling him back to her.

“Will,” She whispered with the shaking of her head. “Don’t,”

“Shut up!” Roberts screamed again, shaking the gun in their direction. Diane cowered behind Will as she nodded. “Nobody speaks!” He demanded loudly, flicking the gun to the jury. “Nobody!”

Mr. Roberts moved himself backwards into the area the guard had once occupied. Stepping around the blood pool on the floor, he made sure to make eye contact with everyone. Members of the jury huddled together, most holding onto each other in terror. Will stood with Diane just behind him, Abernathy beside the bench with his hands still raised and Kurt and Andrew Gordon side by side stoically across from the Judge. No one dared speak up again as the angered man paced.

“No one moves and no one speaks!” He bellowed again meaningfully, his eyes darting around the room. Nodding in satisfaction at their silence he raised his hands to his head, holding it as if it hurt. “Goddamn!” He yelled as his pacing stopped and he suddenly turned toward the defendant, his eyes bulging and furious. Stalking over to Andrew, Mr. Roberts grabbed the boy roughly by the upper arm, dragging him out from behind the table. Positioning him to stand directly in front of the jury, Roberts released the young man with a shove.

“This boy killed my daughter!” He yelled, his eyes spitting disgust at the cowering defendant, before drifting from him to meet with anyone in the jury still brave enough to maintain eye contact.  “He raped her and killed her and you,-“ He stopped, shaking his head in fury. “You are going to let him go?” The man’s anger ridden green eyes skated around the petrified room. “No,” He said. “No, that’s not how this works.” Will stepped forward slightly, meeting Kurt’s eyes with a small nod. A silent agreement forming between them; that if either one had an opportunity to seize the gun; the other would back them up.

Diane and a few of the jurors screamed suddenly as Mr. Roberts raised his hand and shoved the gun into the boy’s temple. His eyes were dark and fiery, his body language oozing rage.

“He doesn’t deserve to live!” He spat out red-faced, making a few people including the Judge shudder.

“Mr. Roberts, please,” Kurt spoke up, his eyes locking with the raging man’s. “Please,” He tried to calm him, his hands reaching out peacefully. Diane gasped as Kurt walked out from behind the desk and moved toward the two men. Her hand squeezed Will’s tighter, shaking as she blinked away more tears. “Please, just let him go and we can work something out?” Kurt offered, walking closer still; his hands raised in surrender. The click of Kurt’s shoes on the tiles echoed through the courtroom as he cautiously came to stand just behind Andrew.

“He killed my baby and you helped him!” The older man roared, tears streaming down his face in anguish, his hand carelessly waving the gun in the lawyer’s direction. Kurt stopped dead, raising his arms higher, trying to put the gunman at ease. Mr. Roberts’ eyes thinned as he looked from the judge to his daughter’s lawyers to Kurt and the jury. With an angry sneer, he spun the whimpering boy to stand in front of him, Andrews back pressed to his front as an arm snaked around the boy’s neck, keeping him in place. The barrel of the gun was pushed roughly against the young man’s temple. “No,” Roberts continued in a world of his own, the gun leaving the boy for an instant as he swiped at his tears. “No, this isn’t fair!” He bellowed replacing the gun against the defendant’s head.

“Please, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry,” Andrew begged sadly, his body shaking and tears pouring down his cheeks. “I’ll do it, I’ll go to jail, I just, please, please don’t kill me!” The boy turned his neck as much as possible, trying desperately to convince the older man. There was a moment of absolute silence in the courtroom, even the whimpers from the fearful seeming to halt. Everyone breathed softly as the boy continued his pleas, his whining suddenly coming to an abrupt stop as another loud shot rang out.

Kurt ducked, his suit drenched in the blood of his client who now lay motionless in his shooters arms. Looking up, he met the eyes of Mr. Roberts. The man looked angry and sad and just the slightest bit surprised; as if he hadn’t actually expected to kill the boy.  Letting the boy’s body fall limply to the ground, Roberts cast his eyes from a blood splattered Judge and Kurt to the empty gallery. He was able to see the figures forming behind the glass exit, police and guards; he knew he wasn’t going to get out of this alive.

“Get up!” He roared suddenly, his gun once again gesturing to Kurt, who rose slowly, gulping. Diane shivered watching as the man pointed the gun toward the door leading to the deliberation room. Turning his piercing eyes to the jury, he indicated to the door with his head.

“Get out. All of you! Go!” He hissed, and the members of the public hesitated. “Go!” He yelled again and the room started to declutter. Will made to pull Diane with him toward the door, his eyes never leaving Mr. Roberts and Kurt.

“Not you!” Mr. Roberts said, pointing his gun at Will and Diane. “The lawyers and the Judge stay!” He demanded and Abernathy let out a fearful gasp. The door clicked shut after the last juror slipped through and the room was quiet again. Diane swore she could hear her heartbeat and Will’s as they moved slowly back to their original spot.

Roberts spun madly, shifting the gun to point at everyone before come to rest on Kurt once again. The man’s face was a picture of disgust and pain as he thinned his eyes heatedly. Kurt raised his hands, his eyes not leaving the gunman’s.

“You,” He hissed loudly. “You helped him, you helped him get away with raping and murdering my daughter!”

“Sir, I-“ Kurt attempted and Diane screamed as the man raised the gun to Kurt’s head; pressing the still warm barrel against the skin of his forehead. Will grabbed his partner, stopping her from moving forward as she lunged around him and toward the father of their client.

“You’re just as bad as he is!” Roberts jeered, cocking the gun and as it lay against the lawyer’s head. Kurt shut his eyes, breathing heavily, his hands still raised. Abernathy looked between the two men, his eyes big and terrified.

“Please,” He said quietly, listening as Diane whimpered in Will’s grasp. “Mr. Roberts,” The Judge said warily. “Please, don’t do this, this is an innocent man!” The father turned to the Judge angrily, his gun still pressed tightly to Kurt’s head.

“Shut up!” He repeated in a roar, shaking with anger and shoving the gun more firmly into the lawyer’s skin. He set his jaw, his finger slipping to the trigger when suddenly; Diane broke free of Will’s arms, pushing him off her as she lunged forward.

“No!” She screamed her eyes wide as she moved from behind the table to stand closer to Kurt. “No, please, it wasn’t him, it was me, I should have fought harder, I screwed up our case!” She said hurriedly, her hands reaching out to Mr. Roberts. “Please it wasn’t him,” She begged, tears trailing down her cheeks in rivers of mascara.

“Diane!” Kurt hissed not moving to look back at her. His face was grief stricken and angry, as he shook his head. “Diane no!” He repeated aggressively. Diane paid him no attention, maintaining eye contact with the father of her client.

“Please, I screwed up, I’m the reason they knew about David Irvine, and it was my fault!” She cried, her desperate and watery, her voice shaking in terror. The man stared between the two lawyers his mind racing as his eyes darted around the room and his jaw set once again. Slowly, his hand drifted away from Kurt until the gun was pointed at Diane’s shaking form. The grasp he had on the gun wavered slightly as he frowned, contemplating his next move.

“No!” Will yelled, pushing forward and shoving Diane behind him once again. His arms reached back to form a protective shield between his partner and the gun. “Mr. Roberts, I’m sorry,” Will said gruffly, his hands gripping Diane tightly and fighting with her to stay behind his body. His hands bruised her wrists in an attempt to protect her, not letting her step out from behind him for a second time. “I can’t imagine how this must feel,” He began, his eyes not leaving the older mans as he spoke calmly. Kurt turned his head slightly to look back at Will and Diane. Will inclined his head at the other lawyer and Kurt nodded once again in understanding. “I know Claire meant the world to you,” Will continued removing his hands from Diane’s arms when he was certain she wouldn’t try to move again. Will slowly brought his hands to the front of his body, showing the raging father he meant no harm.

Diane’s silk shoes had started to soak up the blood from the two dead men, her heart stuttering rapidly as she froze; watching in awe as the two men she loved most stood protecting her from the line of fire.

 Will hadn’t spoken to her in over two weeks, avoiding her and not speaking about anything other than work and the case. He was cold and distant and whenever she’d brought up what had happened, he’d walked straight out of the room. So to watch now as he put himself in harm’s way for her, was nothing short of extraordinary. Kurt on the other hand, had spent every night since their reconciliation in her bed, in her home. They’d learned pretty quickly that while they agreed on practically nothing, their feelings for each other went so much further than just sex. It had taken her a while to admit it, even to herself, but she was in love with this man. She was in love with Kurt McVeigh, the enemy, the opposition, everything she shouldn’t want, and yet did. She wanted everything with Kurt, dinner, sex, lazy Sundays, forever and the thought of losing him before she got a chance to tell him was unbearable.

“Sir, I understand, I understand this feels like justice,” Will continued as Kurt shifted to stand more directly in front of Diane. The two men creating a barrier between Mr. Roberts and the female lawyer. “I know, it feels like it’ll help, but it won’t bring her back.” Will said sadly and the man pointing the gun wavered. “It won’t change anything, she’s gone. Claire’s gone.” Roberts frowned, his hand holding the gun shaking and very slowly dipping. His expression softened, deflated. Will, Diane, Kurt and the Judge breathed out a sigh of silent relief, as the man’s hand lowered almost completely. The tension in the room seeming to ease slightly as the Judge cautiously stepped forward to take the gun from the grieving man.

“Thank yo-“ Will began only to be cut off as Abernathy laid his hand gently on the older man and Roberts recoiled. The anger slipped back onto his expression all too quickly as his hand rose again, his face a picture of fury and heartbreak. Kurt lunged at the man before he could move any further, pushing him to the ground as a loud shot rang out. Will pounced on the man as well, swiftly grabbing the gun from his hand and throwing it into the gallery; holding the now sobbing father to the ground. Diane fell to her knees at the sight before her, screaming loudly as Abernathy yelled for the police to enter and help.

Streams of armed men ran in, moving quickly toward Will, Kurt and the gunman who struggled on the floor in front of Diane. Roughly shoving Will and Kurt out of the way, they apprehended the shooter, spinning him over with practiced precision and handcuffing him. The room quickly repopulated with Chicago’s finest and the air thinned as the threat dissipated. Abernathy joined Diane in sliding to the floor his back against his bench as he turned to acknowledge a police officer who questioned him.

Will breathed out a sigh as Roberts was hauled to his feet and dragged away. He shifted into a sitting position, his back against a leg of the defence’s table. It was over, they were safe and-

“Kurt!” Diane suddenly screeched in horror. Will looked to her immediately and watched her crawl on her knees to the motionless body of the opposing council. In the chaos, he hadn’t noticed that the lawyer didn’t move when they apprehended the gunman. Kurt lay face down in a pool of blood created by the multiple casualties. Will scrambled on the slippery floor; his shining shoes splashed with blood as he pushed passed the police toward his partner.

Diane reached Kurt in record time, her small hand reaching for his throat instantly. With the help of a young officer, she turned him over; reaching out to clutch his chest where a large hole leaked thick red liquid. The blood stained her dainty, manicured fingers as she knelt and put pressure on the wound.

“No,” She cried, her hands desperately trying to scoop the blood back into his body. “No, no, no,” She wailed, shrugging off the men who tried to pull her away from his body. “No!” She yelled, still trying to swipe the blood back into the hole on his chest. Two policemen stepped in behind her to drag her away from the injured man. Struggling against their hold she fought to get back to Kurt. With her still screaming but out of the way, a medic rushed in, kneeling beside the man and checking his vitals.

“Please,” She squirmed, trying to free herself from the tight grasp she was confined in. “No, please, Kurt!” She wailed, unable to see anything more than his still head. His eyes were shut peacefully and if not for the splattered of red across his skin she could have sworn he was just asleep. The medic was joined by another and then another and her view of Kurt disappeared altogether.

“Diane!” Will shouted, finally reaching his friend and bending down to take her from the officer.

“Will!” She gasped, her eyes watery and her hands smeared in blood as she reached out for him. Holding up her limbs for him to see she broke down, her head falling into his chest, her arms trapped between them as he cradled her. One hand wrapped around her body holding her snuggly to him and the other twirled into her hair as he rocked her comfortingly.

“It’s okay,” He soothed as he watched the paramedics pound on Kurt’s chest trying to restart his heart. “It’s okay, I’ve got you!” Diane tried to move her head but Will held her firmly, not wanting her to see the lifeless body the paramedics were working on. “It’s going to be okay,” He whispered again, pressing his lips close to her ear to make sure she heard him.

Diane sobbed against his chest as a million people surrounded them, the sea of bodies making it harder for Will to watch what was happening with Kurt.

“Is she hurt?” Another medic asked forcefully, his eyes meeting Will’s urgently.

“What?” Will gasped in confusion, his eyes still jumping back to Kurt and the men who continued to pound on his chest.

“Is she injured?” He man repeated almost annoyed.

“No,” Will shook his head. “No, it’s not her blood.” He confirmed his heart sinking as he held his partner tighter. It wasn’t her blood, but at this stage it might as well have been. Her heart was breaking and Will knew her well enough to know it. Will’s eyes darted passed the man crouching before them and caught a glimpse of the paramedics loading Kurt onto a gurney. The medical professional shook his head grimly to his co-worker and Will’s heart skipped a beat. Dear lord, no.

Calming himself as much as the situation would allow, he let out a deep breath; holding Diane even tighter as he pressed a kiss to her hair.  

“Sir, we need to take you both to the hospital to be checked out.” The same paramedic advised. “We have an ambulance waiting.”

Will nodded, tears forming in his own eyes as he set his jaw as they medics rolled Kurt away. It took a long moment before Will was able to register what the man had actually said. Moving slowly, he scooped Diane into his arms. She curled her arms around him and buried her face into his neck, her sobs still stuttering through her body. Will’s arms fitted neatly beneath the bend of her knees and around her back as he moved toward the exit, an army of police escorting them as camera’s flashed.

His feet were heavy as he turned to look back at the courtroom, the blood stains and bodies tainting the once peaceful room. The sight of police littered amongst the remnants of the courtroom, shaking him to the core. This was not how this was meant to happen. Shifting Diane in his grip, he started toward the exit of the courthouse. His eyes raking over his partner, noting she was missing a shoe and her bloodstained stockings. He doubted his own appearance was much better but tried to put it out of his mind. Redirecting his eyes to the space straight in front of him, he continued to move forward on autopilot.

This morning he’d walked into that building not speaking to his partner and fully prepared to win his case. Now, walking out he couldn’t help but feel that everything was different. He’d lost his case and he now carried his partner in his bloodied hands, the thoughts of their petty fight banished and replaced with nothing but love and appreciation for the life of the woman in his arms.

The flashes were blinding as he descended the courthouse stairs slowly, the yells of reporters deafening. The barrier the police had formed around the pair doing little to comfort them. Will heaved as he climbed into the ambulance, Diane still tucked into his embrace.

 “Will,” She whispered as soon as the doors to the car slammed shut and they were alone. Lifting her head from his neck, her teary eyes met his, her body trembling. There were red stains smeared across her cheek, mixing with the smudged mascara littering her skin. “I’m sorry.” She mouthed soundlessly, fresh tears pricking at her eyes as the hum of the ambulance starting, jostled them both. Her eyes met his and they watched each other for a long moment.

“I love you.” Will finally said in response, a small smile gracing his lips as he pulled her into him again, hugging her soundly.

The low rumbled of a car driving off had Will sighing again, burying his own head into Diane’s hair. Today had been probably the worst day of his life and he knew in the coming weeks, life was going to be far from easy. Be it dealing with the trauma of the situation or possibly dealing with the death of their opposing council, he knew the coming days were going to be trying. They were all going to have to re-evaluate how exactly it all got to this point, but he knew, they’d be okay, he’d make sure they’d be okay.

 


	10. Remorseless

"Hey," Will greeted softly as he entered the dim room. Diane startled slightly turning to look back over her shoulder.

"Hi," She replied with a weak smile. Diane sat on a neatly made hospital bed, the blue scrubs she wore dwarfing her petite figure.

"You look good," Will joked closing the door behind him. The beeps and buzzing of a busy emergency room dulled in the dark room. Diane almost laughed at his teasing, continuing to look out the window at the twinkling lights of Chicago's skyline.

Will moved slowly, shifting to sit on the bed beside her. The silence in the room was deafening as they both reflected on the day. Diane let her eyes slid shut, the images of the day burning their way into her brain; tormenting her.

She breathed out shakily, placing her hand palm up on Will's thigh, she waited for him to tangle his fingers with hers.

Will smiled, his hand grasping hers tightly. Diane's eyes remained closed as Will finally broke the silence.

"A janitor helped him sneak the gun in," He offered, his eyes still locked on the shimmering skyline visible through the large window. "He told the police he was going to kill Andrews regardless of the verdict." Diane gulped at this revelation, her chest aching as she once again relived the moment the young boy had been slaughtered in front of them. Her hand squeezed Will's tighter,

"And the wife?" She asked in a whisper, afraid of the answer. Will's head turned to the side and their eyes met. Shaking his head, he shrugged.

"She knew nothing."

"God," Diane gasped softly, using her free hand to cover her mouth as she shook her head. Will's other hand moved to their intertwined fingers, cradling them in a tighter embrace. Diane followed suit, her blood red nails standing out among the tangle of digits.

There was another long pained silence as she looked down at the bundle of hands, working up the courage to speak again.

"Will," She began in a quiet voice, her eyes not daring to meet his. "Back at the Courthouse, when he-" She stopped to swallow the lump in her throat. "-when he, when you stepped in front of me,"

"Diane," He sighed, shaking his head but Diane looked up meeting his eyes.

"No Will," She began staring at him intently, her expression a picture of guilt and sorrow. "I have to say this." Will shut his eyes for a moment, letting out a heavy breath as he allowed her to continue.

"You stepped in front of me, and Will, I," She stumbled at a loss for words. She wanted to thank him, but gratefulness seemed so inconsequential compared to what he'd done for her. "I know we were fighting and, I just," Tears had began to trickle down her cheeks, her eyes cloudy as they looked into his. "I, I couldn't, I just wanted to say, thank you." She finished softly and Will brought his hand up to her cheek, wiping away a stray tear before tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Diane," He shook his head smirking slightly, the curl of his lips comforting in a way she never imagined it would be. "I don't care how angry we are at each other, I'm always gonna be there to protect you." Diane laughed out at that, tears pouring from her blue eyes. "Even when you do stupid things like stand in front of a man with a gun." He raised an eyebrow pointedly, his tone teasing but she could read the underlining seriousness in his eyes."It was very stupid Diane," He continued almost chastising her and Diane nodded in agreement, smiling glumly with a shrug.

"I know," She whispered. Will sighed, silent for a long while, merely watching her.

"You love him," He said and it was more of a statement than a question. Diane blinked up at him from beneath wet lashes, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"He makes me happy," She replied softly and Will's hand tightened around hers; her partner understanding her words for what they were; a confirmation of her feelings, of love. The corners of his mouth twisted up into a trademark Will Gardner grin.

"I'm glad," He smiled, his eyes telling her how true his statement was.

"I shouldn't have kept it from you," She acknowledged guiltily and Will nodded.

"Honestly?" Will responded with a smirk."I am kinda surprised I didn't figure it out sooner. Looking back it was painfully obvious."

"It was?" She asked cocking her head to the side with a small smile and a furrowed brow.

"Please, with the way you two looked at each other?" He chuckled and Diane blushed slightly, ducking her head. The pair fell into silence again as Will watched his partner. He could see the worry and sorrow washing over her, the horror of the day blindingly obvious in her demeanor.

"Hey, he'll be okay," He finally offered but even he could hear the uncertainly in his voice. Diane looked at him again and nodded, running her fingers through her damp hair.

"He lost a lot of blood." She said, her small sobs becoming more severe with each minute.

"He's gonna pull through," He repeated more confidently this time, shuffling closer to her and wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders. Will pulled her tightly into his body, allowing her to rest her head against his chest as she cried.

Will's mind drifted back to this afternoon as he held his friend. She'd stepped in front of McVeigh without hesitation, just as he'd done for her and there was no doubt in Will's mind this was the real deal. Diane sobbed against him, her small hand curling into the shirt the hospital had provided him with, letting out all her fear from the day.

Truth be told he wasn't sure if the opposing lawyer would make it through. He'd been in surgery for nearly three hours now, and the prognosis he'd managed to swindle from on the more friendly nurses didn't seem good.

Rubbing a hand up and down Diane's back soothingly, he eased her cries, slowly calming her down until all that was left were small hiccups.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked quietly, pressing a loving kiss to the crown of her head.

"I don't think I can," Diane replied, her cheek still pressed into his now damp shirt.

"The doctor's are going to be working on him for a few more hours, it might be an idea to get some sleep," He tried to reason with her, deep down knowing she'd never agree to his offer; that simply wasn't who she was.

"I can't Will," She said sitting up and backing away from his embrace slightly. Will met her puffy eyes, nodding in understanding.

"Then what about sleeping here for a few hours? I'll speak with the nurses, I'm sure we can arrange something." Diane hesitated at his suggestion, her body begging for sleep but her mind cautioning her against it; what if he woke up while she was asleep, or even worse, what if he didn't? "I'll wake you up if anything changes." Will continued reading her mind. Diane stared at him worriedly, her partner slowly convincing her it was for the best.

A quick trip to the nurses station and a flirty smile later; the empty room was theirs. Diane stretched out along the bed, pulling a blanket over her to fight off the cold of the air con.

Will smiled, happy she'd decided to take his advice. Settling into the chair beside the bed he looked to his friend.

"Will?" She said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let him die," Her voice trembled as she voiced her fears and Will merely nodded, not willing or able to make that promise but desperately wanting to.

"Rest," He advised and Diane nodded, lying her hand close to his. Will entangled their fingers, squeezing her hand tightly until finally, finally she fell asleep.

  
-0-0-0-

The walk down the florescent corridor took forever, the world dragging along in slow motion as she moved toward his room. Will's large hand was wrapped around hers comfortingly; dwarfing hers as they walked.

Her heart raced as the numbers increased with each door, before they finally came to a stop in front of the door the Doctor had pointed to. Diane's step faulted, her body suddenly frozen in place.

"Diane?" Will asked with a frown, noting the pale ash of her face. "Are you okay?"

Diane shook her head, her stomach turning as she stared at the frosted glass of the door. Will's hand stilled the shake of her hand, squeezing it lovingly.

"I can't" Diane whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You can," Will said calmly, his voice steady and confident. Diane turned to look at him, her expression douched in fear.

"I can't." Her voice trembled as she tried to tug her hand from his, intending to turn around and leave.

"Diane," Will started again, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks as he looked directly into her eyes. "You can do this." Diane nodded feebly, finding confidence in his confidence.

"Okay," She breathed out softly, tears sneaking down her cheeks. Will swiped the water away with his thumbs, smiling kindly.

"I'll be right outside." He added and Diane bit her bottom lip, turning back to the door.

Her hand fell to the cool metal handle, pressing it down with a gulp she entered the cold room. Her eyes thinned at the dim lighting, the contrast from the hallway making her squint. Biting her bottom lip she finally worked up the courage to glance to the center of the room.

Her heart stopped at the sight before her. Kurt lay on a cramped hospital bed,his body dead still, face ashen and chest sporting a large bandage.

Her feet somehow moved toward the bedside and before she knew it, her hand was entertwining with his. His hand was freezing, ice cold and nothing like the hands that touched her and loved her.

She breathed out a shaky breath, pulling the plastic visitor's chair closer to the bed and sitting in it; her hand never leaving his. Tears snaked in rivers down her cheeks as she rested her head on the bed, clutching his hand as she cried.

The silence of the room frightened her, the quiet wrapping around them suffocating the pair. Her sobs the only sound in the dark hospital room.

How did things end up like this?

She couldn't say how long she lay there, head resting on the man she loved, her hands cradling his trying to warm him. Finally after a long moment, she pressed her chapped lips to his fingers and lifted her head, looking to his face.

Diane gasped as she met his eyes. Dark green orbs stared back at her, a smirk hiding under a mustache. Her body doubled over with another sob; the tears she thought she'd run out of suddenly replenishing themselves.

Her head fell to the mattress beside his hip again as she cried and cried, his large hand moving to thread into her blonde curls. His fingers glided soothingly over head her, comforting her with out a single word.

"Diane," He said hoarsely after a while, his throat rough from the anesthetic. Diane remained in her position not yet ready to look up and meet his eyes. "Diane," He repeated in a whisper, sliding his hand from her hair to her hand. Tugging her fingers gently, he forced her to lift her face.

Kurt smiled as she looked up at him, his hand curling around her cheek; his thumb softly caressing the tear stained skin.

"God, you're beautiful," He murmured. Diane shut her eyes and let out a small chuckle at that. She knew she looked awful, she'd spent the majority of the evening crying, first with Will and now here with Kurt. Her face was puffy and red and she knew she looked a mess. She pressed her lips together tightly, swallowing hard as she looked to him again.

"I thought I'd lost you,"She admitted quietly and Kurt pulled her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it.

"Not that easily, Lockhart." He joked and more tears tumbled from her eyes.

"I was so worried I wouldn't get a chance to tell you." She said in a rush, her heart beating out of her chest and Kurt frowned.

"Tell me what?" Diane smiled at that, shaking her head slightly.

"Tell you I'm in love with you." Her honestly hit him like a tonne of bricks. Of course he'd suspected, he'd hoped but he'd never thought she'd admit it so freely.

"Well," He breathed out pensively and Diane's brow furrowed.

"Well?"

"I should get shot more often," He smirked and Diane shook her head furiously. "If that's your reaction," He laughed and Diane slapped his upper arm angrily. "Ow!" Kurt yelled. "i'm injured here!"

"You'll live," she snarked darkly, her eyes thinning but her smile loving.

"I love you, too." He said after a long silence of staring into each other's eyes.

"You do?" She asked girlishly, blushing feverishly.

"I do," He whispered, tugging her hand again and bring her closer. Diane leaned over him, her smile honest and wide as she bent down to press her lips to his.

The kiss was soft and innocent; barely lips pressing against lips. It was possibly the most tame kiss they'd ever shared, mostly preferring tongues and teeth and passion, but if asked, they'd both agree it was their favorite. It was slow and intimate and said more than three little words ever could.

"Don't ever do that to me again," She said sadly as she pulled back, their faces barely an inch apart. Kurt shut his eyes with a smirk, his hand twisting into her hair and pulling her down for another kiss. His tongue slid passed her lips, kissing her deeply and passionately. A hungry kiss filled with life that left her gasping.

Diane smiled blushing as they broke apart. Slowly she drifted back to her seat, grinning at him lovingly.

"Stop smiling like that!" He chastised but he knew his face wore the same goofy, love-filled expression as hers.

Diane smiled at him again, the sorrow in her eyes dissipating even more as he squeezed her hand.  
  
"I spoke with Will," He said after a long silence and Diane raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You did?" The skeptasim must have seeped through her words because Kurt laughed heartily; clutching his chest when the laughter's joyous sound shot a pain through his torso.Diane's eyes immediately widened in fear, her body inching forward; her hand wrapping around his fingers tighter.

"Shall I get a nurse?" She asked frantically, the expression of dread in her blue eyes, both warming his heart and breaking it. She really loved him, if her words weren't proof enough the worry in her eyes and the tremble in her voice would have given it away.

"No," Kurt replied softy, shaking his head. "I just have to remember not to laugh for a while," He joked with a dazzling smile. Diane hiccuped out a nervous chuckle, scooting herself and the chair closer to his bedside, her knees pressing into the metal bars almost painfully in her pursuit of proximity.

Kurt could tell she was still wary, worried he was hurting more than he let on, but what was a little pain in the face of talking to this woman.

"He loves you, you know?" Kurt continued and Diane ducked her head down, looking at her lap as she blushed.

"I know," She admitted shyly and Kurt squeezed her hand, begging for her attention once again, desperate to see her face.

"Threatened me within an inch of my life," Kurt noted and Diane's blue eyes widened in horror.

"What?"

"Oh yeah," Kurt smirked. "Told me if I hurt you, he'd personally hunt me down." Diane laughed softly at this, shaking her head in amusement.

"And do you plan to hurt me?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, her tone teasing and sexy.

"Of all the things I plan to do to you, hurting you isn't even on the list." He flirted back lowly and suddenly Diane felt her cheeks redden for an altogether different reason. Lord! He made her feel like she was 15! "Plus, Will's threat seemed pretty legitimate."

"Oh it was, and I hear he's got a pretty good lawyer," She added in jest and the pair fell into a comfortable silence, both grinning foolishly at each other.

After a few minutes, Diane broke the silence by lifting his hand to her lips and pressing a gentle kiss to his skin.

"C'here" Kurt said tugging on the hand she held and pulling her into the bed with him.

"Kurt," Diane warned warily, not wanting to hurt him.

"I'm fine," He replied, shifting to curl his arm around her waist as she lay on her side; snuggled beside him. Her head rested on his shoulder, her hand hovering just above his chest; afraid to touch him or hurt him.

Kurt let out a breath of amusement, Grabbing her small hand in his and lowering it to the bandage covering his torso. Diane relaxed slightly, her eyes falling shut as she pressed kitten kisses to his bare shoulder and neck.

Kurt's arm tightened around her, pulling her impossibly closer.

"Diane?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing Friday night?" Diane frowned at his question, pushing herself up to look into his green eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you doing Friday?" He repeated with a gentle smile.

"Uh, I, Uh I don't know." She replied in confusion. "Why?" Kurt's grin grew beneath his mustache, his eyes sparkling.

"I want to take you on a date." He responded simply and Diane bit her bottom lip to hide her happiness.

"You want to date me?" SHe asked with a small joyous laugh.

"I want to do more than that, but a date's a start." Kurt said smugly and Diane felt her cheeks colour once again."C'mon, we'll go somewhere fancy, some prestigious liberal restaurant, you'll wear a dress and i'll wear a tie. It'll be just like the movies.

"Kurt," She began kindly, her fingers caressing his cheek lovingly. "I hate to break it to you, but I don't think you're getting out of here anytime soon." Kurt rolled his eyes at that and Diane leaned down to kiss him softly, her lips barely moving against his."But I'll wait," She whispered as they parted; staring directly into his eyes, barely an inch apart.

"Not afraid to be seen out in public with the enemy?" He joked and Diane scoffed, smiling brightly as she shook her head.

"You're not the enemy, Kurt." She said her thumb once again stroking his cheek.

"I'm not?" He questioned incredulously, an eyebrow bouncing up in amusement.

"No, you never were." She replied in a low voice, moving forward to kiss him once more before settling back into her spot beside him.

"I love you, Diane." He whispered into the dark room, his eyes sliding closed as he let sleep take him. Diane breathed in deeply, laying her cheek against his skin happily.

"I love you, too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks! Thanks for coming along for the ride and thanks so much for being patient with this last chapter! I wrote about 4 different endings some where Kurt lived and some where he died but I decided on this because I think I may write a sequel and I wanted to leave a door open!
> 
> Anyway thanks to all who reviewed or left kudos! It means the world to me!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> x


End file.
